Endless Scratch
by UlquiorraXme
Summary: Bye? After hiatus 4 years
1. Prolog

**Hallo minna...**

**Ini adalah fic fairytail pertama saya...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, tapi punya ****Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Prolog**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku pergi ke guildku untuk bertemu semua teman-temanku yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya aku melantunkan lagu yang biasannyaku nyanyikan. Walau sebagian liriknya salah, aku hanya terus bernyanyi sambil menyesuaikan langkahku dengan irama lagu tersebut. Aku mendingak ke atas. Kunyanyikan lagu itu semakin pelan sampai ahirnya berhenti. Burung-burung itu terbang dengan cantiknya bersama segerombolan burung lainnya. Pohon-pohon di tepi danau itu melambai-lambai di terpa angin sehingga menghasilkan siluet indah. Anak-anak pun berlari berkejaran mengelilingi danau. Sungguh pagi yang cerah.

Aku tersenyum senang. Suasana membawaku berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kain yang kusematkan di leherku menari indah di terpa sepoi-sepoi angin. Kelopak bunga yang berguguran melayang-layang mengelilingiku, membuat senyumku semakin mengembang. Tawa lepasku ahirnya keluar juga, sampai ahirnya kakiku tersandung sesuatu, dan aku terjatuh terlentang menghadap langit biru yang membentang luas. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu kembali tertawa.

Aku segera duduk dan membersihkan rumput-rumput kecil yang menempel di seluruh pakaianku. Setelah seluruh bajuku kembali bersih dan rapi, ku balikkan badanku dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Kau tak apa, Lucy?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya dan mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhku.

"Ya, aku tak apa, Natsu!" Balasku sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul di bibirku.

"Lucy, pantatmu kotor."

"H..Happy? sejak kapan kau disini?" ucapku sontak sambil mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Dasar kucing, sama saja seperti pemiliknya.

"Biar kubersihkan pantatmu, Lucy!" ucapnya polos sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh api. Happy pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa bersweetdrop melihat reaksi Happy.

"Sudahlah, cukup, cukup. Lebih baik, kita segera pergi ke guild dan mengambil beberapa pekerjaan dan melunasi uang apartementku, oke!"

"Aye!" seru Happy dan Natsu bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan santai menyusuri rumputan hijau yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga yang berguguran dari tangkainya. Embun-embun yang menguap memberi kesan sejuk bagi ketiganya. Seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan sejuknya udara pagi ini, Lucy menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Huuaaa... Magnolia South Gate Park memang sejuk di pagi hari...!" seru Lucy sambil menjenjangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Hehe, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana raut mukamu bila aku menghancurkan taman ini..."

"Ha? Untuk apa kau melakukannya!"

"Mungkin saja suatu hari aku akan mengambil salah satu pekerjaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini , Hahahaha..."

"Kau tahu, Lucy? Natsu tak akan peduli pada sekitarnya jika ia sedang bertarung. Ia pasti akan menyembutkan api kemana-mana, menghancurkan semua benda yang ada, dan mungkin saja ia dapat membakar satu kota dalam sekejap."

"Wow! Aku tak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengatakanku sehebat itu!"

'Hebat...?'

"Aku jadi ingin tahu reaksi master begitu ia tahu kalau kau menghancurkan seisi kota, Natsu!"

"Haha! aku bertaruh, ia hanya akan memarahi kita sejenak dan melupakan apa yang telah dilakukannya!"

Kedua makhluk itu saling beradu mulut, mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Sedangkan Lucy yang terkucilkan di belakang hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengar seluruh pembicaraan tak bermakna itu. diam-diam, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

_12 June / 07.45 / Cerah_

_ Mama, hari ini cerah sekali. Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana senyumku bisa kembali kudapatkan, fairytail. Sepanjang perjalanan, semuanya lancar. Hanya saja... _

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis, Lucy?"

Lucy sontak menutup notebook kecil itu dan mendapati Natsu sedang memperhatikan benda yang Lucy bawa tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Lucy mengalihkan perhatian sambil menyembunyikan notebook itu di saku miniskirtnya.

"Sejak kau tertinggal di belakang..."

_'Selama itu...!' _

"Lucy! Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau bisa menulis sambil berdiri..."

"Ah! Kau benar! Maukah kau mengajariku!"

_ 'Oh, tidak. Apakah akan ada percakapan lagi?' _batin Lucy dalam hati.

"Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa harus belajar, Natsu...!" ujar Lucy.

"Benarkah! Wow, Happy, lain kali aku akan mencobanya...!"

"Aye sir!"

_'Pagi yang sangat ribut...'_ batin Lucy dalam hati.

_ 'Yaah... tak masalah selama semuanya berjalan lancar. Benarkan? Natsu...?'_ sambungnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan ketiga manusia itu memecahkan seluruh gendang telinga manusia di sekitarnya, yang tak lain adalah Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray.

"Ya, master memberi kita ijin untuk menyelesaikan misi S class untuk kelompok kita mulai sekarang..." ujar perempuan berarmor yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku_. 'Master pasti sudah gila...' _batinnya dalam hati.

"K...kau pasti sudah gila, Erza! Aku tak yakin aku dapat menyelesaikan misi S class semudah itu!" kata Lucy dengan tatapan yang semakin galau. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa Erza sependapat dengannya.

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Natsu ada di kelompokmu." Ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut perak yang tak lain dalah Mirajane.

"Aku tak begitu yakin..." jawabnya singkat diikuti hembusan nafas panjang. Diam-diampun ia menoleh pada sosok lelaki yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Hahaha! Kau dengar Happy! Mulai sekarang kita akan menyelesaikan semua misi S class! Kita adalah S mage!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pink sambil _berjingkrakan_ di atas meja.

"Aye sir!" jawab kucing biru itu sambil berjoget-joget di udara tak mau kalah dengan si lawan bicaranya.

"Erzaa...! sekarang, aku yakin kekuatanku jauh melebihimuu! Lawan a..."

BAANNGG!

"Masih terlalu cepat ratusan tahun untuk berduel denganku, Natsu..." jawab Erza santai sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A...aku masih bisa... me..lawanmu..., E..Erza!" kata Natsu terbata-bata setelah pukulan tangan Erza yang terselimuti armor itu mendarat tepat di keningnya. Lucy hanya bisa bersweetdrop yang sembari tadi mengamati laki-laki berambut pink itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh bidang di samping Erza.

"Bajumu, Gray..."

"Uwaaakkhh!"

Air sungai itu mengalir dengan lihainya menghindari endapan-endapan yang sudah menghijau itu. Lucy yang sembari tadi berjalan lurus di pinggir sungai itu hanya bisa memandanginya dengan seksama. Plue, roh anjing (?) peliharaan Lucy, berjalan tertatih-tatih di sebelahnya.

"Lucy, hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh...!" ujar seseorang di perahu yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan arah jalan Lucy.

"Aku tak apa...!" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyum ramah di bibir manisnya. Seraya perahu itu makin jauh di telan kabut, senyum Lucy pun semakin datar. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Langkah demi langkah ia tempuh, sampai tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan apartement sederhananya. Sungguh kontras dengan kehidupan masa kecilnya.

Lucy merogoh kantong di mini skirtnya, mencoba mencari kunci dari apartment di depannya. Namun, tangannya terhenti sesaat. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

_ 'Apa akan ada seseorang berseru "Yo, Lucy!", setelah aku membuka daun pintu ini?'_

_ 'Akankah aku mendengar dengkuran kerasnya di ranjangku, sedangkan aku hanya akan diam tak bergerak dan ketiduran di lantai lagi?'_

_ 'Apakah si kucing itu akan menegaskan lelucon garingnya, setiap kali ia berulah?'_

'GREB!' kunci itu sudah tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan kunci itu ke pintunya, dan memutarnya perlahan-lahan. Ia menutup matanya sesaat_. Natsu..._

Ia membuka matanya kembali perlahan-lahan. Hampa. Ia sama sekali tak melihat seorangpun di depannya. Tak mendengar sepatah kata apapun. Ia menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya pelan.

Lucy langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi belajarnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini terasa berat sekali setelah pernyataan master bahwa mulai sekarang ia adalah S class wizard. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia merasa lemah. Tubuhnya pun semakin lemas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya. Sosok Plue yang sembari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya masuk dalam penglihatan Lucy. Ia hanya menatap Lucy penuh kepolosan.

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Diangkatnya sosok putih mungil itu.

_'Kau lah yang membuatku kuat. Aku pasti hanya akan menjadi sampah tanpa kalian disini.'_

Ia menurunkan Plue kembali. Dan merogoh sesuatu di balik kantongnya dan menariknya keluar dari situ. Gate key.

"Plue, aku rasa, aku akan mandi sejenak..." ujar Lucy diikuti dengan ayunan gate key di tangan kanannya. Si anjing itu langsung menghilang di telan asap.

Setelah air hangat di bak mandi itu terlihat sudah penuh, Lucy menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia mencelupkan kakinya perlahan di bak itu, dan mulai mencelupkan seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya itu mengembalikan sebagian tenaga Lucy.

_ 'Hari yang mengesankan. Bagaimanakah degan esok hari?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

_'Besok, aku akan kembali ke guild dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku lagi. Menjalankan sebuah hari, tertawa bersama, bersama mereka. bersama Gray yang selalu melepas bajunya tanpa sadar, bersama Mirajane yang selalu menghiburku di setiap aku dalam masalah, bersama Levi yang selalu menemukan jalan keluar, dan bersama Erza yang tak akan pernah kalah dari...'_

Batinnya terhenti. Gadis itu mencelupkan separuh kepalanya kedalam air. Mencoba menutupi semburat merahnya, walau tak ada seorangpun disana. _'Natsu...'_

"Buuaahh! Untuk apa aku memikirkan seseorang yang selalu menjahiliku setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya?" serunya keras sambil mencuatkan kepalanya keluar dari air rendamannya.

"Benarkah, Lucy?"

Jantung Lucy mendadak hampir copot seketika. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri perlahan-lahan, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Walau sosoknya tak jelas tertutup uap-uap air panas rendaman Lucy, ia tetap bisa membaca sosok itu. Seekor kucing biru, dengan kantong hijau di punggungnya yang ternyata sembari tadi duduk terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari rak handuk yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Lucy berendam.

"HAPPY?" mau tak mau, wajah Lucy sontak memerah. Kucing itu hanya tersenyum polos sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berseru...

"Aye sir!"

Lucy segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk yang terletak tepat di sebelah Lucy.

"Bisakah kau keluar sejenak, Happy?" ujar Lucy sambil menyeret Happy keluar dari kamar sempit itu.

"Tapi.."

"Kau sangat menyerang privasiku H..."

"Yo, Lucy!"

Kali ini, mata Lucy yang hampir copot dari tempatnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pink, sedang duduk bersila santai di ranjang kamarnya sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Yah, kau tahulah, dimanapun ada Happy, selalu ada Natsu. Hukum alam yang tak bisa di tolak.

"Natsuu...!" amarah Lucy mulai keluar.

"Hm...?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini...?"

"Kita satu kelompok kan, Lucy...?"

'Tunggu. Suara maskulin ini...' batin Lucy dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Grayy! b..bajumu!" sontak Lucy terbata-bata semakin bingung melihat Gray topless.

"Uwaaa...!" teriak Gray yang kaget akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya kau harus menyapaku juga, Lucy?" ujar seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Lucy.

"E...Errzzaaaa...?" Lucy yang mundur beberapa langkah karna terkejut. Happy hanya bisa pasrah di genggaman Lucy.

"Kurasa, kita semua akan bermalam disini, Lucy..." ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Lucy.

"ZZzzzZZzzzzz..." suara dengkuran terdengar di telinga Lucy.

_'Natsu? Cepat sekali kau tertidur...? kau pasti kelelahan setelah mengajak Erza berduel sepanjang hari...' _ batin Lucy dalam hati.

"REQUIP!" seru Erza. Dalam sekejap, Erza sudah ganti mengenakan selembar handuk dan perlengkapan mandi di tangan kanannya. Lucy hanya bisa bersweat drop melihat Erza yang mengganti armornya tiba-tiba dengan handuk itu.

" Kelihatannya, kau sudah selesai mandi. Biarkan aku menumpang mandi setelah ini." Ujar Erza santai.

"B..baiklah..." jawab Lucy pasrah. "Namun, setelah aku memakai baju, Erza...!"

"Oh, tentu. Kau pasti tidak mau tidur bersama dua lelaki itu hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk tipis..." kata Erza namun tetap dalam logatnya yang tegas.

"Sudahlah..." tangkas Lucy sambil melepaskan Happy dari genggaman tangannya, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi, memakai pakaiannya.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi itu lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Wanita berbalut handuk yang terduduk di sebelahnya hanya memandanginya sesaat, tersenyum kecil, dan langsung melangkah masuk kemar mandi itu.

"Lucy...!" seru Happy yang mengetahui Lucy ada di depannya melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa, Happy?"

"G...gr..grayyyy...!" jerit Happy sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Lucy langsung mencari arah tunjukan Happy.

"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" seru Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah Gray (yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Lucy) yang sudah panas dengan sulutan api. Gray dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah, malah nyaris mendarat di kepala Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa mematung mengetahui tangan Natsu yang menancap di dinding kamar lucy yang berjarak kira-kira 3 cm dari pundaknya.

"Hanya segitukan kemampuanmu, mata sipit!" seru gray menyulut api kemarahan Natsu. Natsu pun segera mencabut tanganya dari dinding dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya.

"Atau mungkin kau akan tidur tanpa mengenakan selembar pakaianpun, dasar mata sayu!" seru Natsu tak mau kalah sambil memutar-mutar boxer Gray di tangan kirinya penuh kemenangan.

"Kkyyaaaaaaaaa! G...Grr.. Graaaaayyyyy!" Jerit Lucy sambil menutupi matanya, setelah mengetahui Gray tak mengenakan selembar pakaian pun.

"U...Uwwaaaaa!" Gray pun tak kalah histeris dengan Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa terduduk lemah mengetahui seorang salamander yang merusak dinding rumahnya dengan menyemburkan api kemana-mana dan seorang _exhibitionist_ telanjang membekukan perabot rumahnya. Yah, benar saja, kalian pasti tahu bahwa Natsu dan Gray selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bertengkar setiap kali Erza tak melihat. Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar 'bercanda'. Namun, kelihatannya hal itu tak berlangsung cukup lama.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TAK MENGGANGGUKU MANDIIII!" seseorang mencuat keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dan mendaratkan pukulan keras di kepala Natsu dan Gray. Lucy langsung menelan ludah mengetahui Erza yang masih mengenakan selembar handuk putih. Suasana yang sangat familiar di mata Lucy.

_ Kelihatannya, aku tak perlu menunggu esok hari. Sekarangpun, aku dapat bertemu dengan mereka, mama..._

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Menyelipkan notebook kecil itu di saku piyamanya.

REVIEW!


	2. Unexpected Moment

**Hallo (lagi) minna~~~~**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya~~~~**

Neyta Minaira : arigatou reviewnya Neyta-sannn XDDD. Lain kali saya akan perbaiki ejaan/kata-kata yang salah! :DD btw, salam kenal yah, neyta-sann

acchan lawliet : makasii reviewnya, acchan-saann :DDDD. Maaf, kalau ada typos, saya ngetiknya gradakan siihh agak males ngoreksinya juga *dilempar obor. Ah, btw, salam kenal acchan sann

edogawa Luffy : Siiippp boss,, sudah saya lanjutkan X3 makasiihh reviewnyaaaa :DDD salam knal juga , edogawa sann :3

sasoyouichi : makasih reviewnya, sasoyouichi saannnn XDDD lain kali saya perbaiki, biar readers gak bingungg X3, maklum, saya masih pemulaaa :D, salam knal juga yah, sasoyouichi saaann

Markony : Iaaa,, ini udah tak lanjutiiinnn,, soal Nalunya, tenang, pasti akan saya bikin sefluff mungkin X) salam knal yah, Markonyy

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapin terimakasih bwt reviewnya ya, minna2 yang diataasss :p**

**Disclaimer: fairytail bukan punya saiaa, melainkan punya ****Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Endless Scratch**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Moment**

**Enjoy!**

**Lucy POV**

"Kau yakin, akan langsung mengambil pekerjaan S class, Natsu!"

"Tentu saja! kau tahu kan, Lucy, sekarang kita adalah S mage!" jawab si rambut pink itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Bahkan mungkin menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi 'menantang'.

'Yang benar saja! kau tahu, Natsu? Aku hampir tak bernyawa ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan S class, sewaktu berada di pulau Galuna!' ucapku dalam hati. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap Erza sependapat denganku.

"Berikan padaku request itu!" Sahut gray yang hanya berbalut boxer biru tua. Kelihatannya semua sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Gray, sampai-sampai kali ini tak ada seorangpun yang mengingatkannya.

Aku mendekati Gray dan ikut membaca request itu dengan berdebar-debar. Aku bukan seorang yang gila harta, namun, pandangan pertamaku tertuju pada bayaran misi itu.

"12.000.000 jewel!" aku menjerit kaget melihat total bayaran itu. aku mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan segala pikiran yang merasukiku. Namun, kelihatannya otakku tak bisa menerima angka sebanyak itu, sampai ahirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Andai saja, aku adalah seorang 'Cana', aku akan segera menjatuhkan barel birku dan jatuh pingsan seketika. Gila. Uang sebanyak itu bisa membuatku tinggal di apartementku untuk jangka waktu yang lama!

**Normal POV**

Lucy hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sampai seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau harus ikut, Lucy." Lucy langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Natsu. _Haruskah...? _

"Aku tak tahu..." Ujar lucy pelan. Raut mukanya menunjukkan keraguan.

"Aku juga tak begitu yakin..." kata Erza pelan yang berdiri lesu di belakang Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa kaget akan pendapat Erza.

_Erza yang sudah terbukti sebagai S mage saja masih ragu-ragu. Bagaimana denganku! _Lucy semakin bimbang dengan keputusannya antara ikut atau tidak.

"Kau tak harus terburu-buru dalam menentukan pilihan..." ujar seorang laki-laki tua berambut putih yang tingginya bahkan tak mencapai dada Erza.

"Master..." Erza langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Aku hanya sedikit terlalu bersemangat! Benar, Happy!" seru Natsu sambil memamerkan api yang membara di tangan kanannya. Happy menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Kau harus ikut, Lucy. Natsu akan sangat tertekan bila kau tak ada di sampingnya..." kata seorang berambut perak di meja bar. Lucy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ah, kau benar! Aku pasti akan membutuhkan horologium bila cuaca tidak menentu!" ujar Natsu setengan berteriak.

"Bilang saja kau akan merindukannya..." kata Gray mencoba menyulut kemarahan Natsu.

"Aye!" seru Happy sambil melayang-layang di seluruh ruangan. _Sejak kapan Happy bisa sependapat dengan Gray? _Batin Lucy heran.

"Yah, yang penting, aku tak sabar untuk hari esoookkk!" teriak Natsu sambil melemaskan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Dasar anak-anak..." Ujar master Makarov sambil menyeringai tipis.

'_Kalian bahkan belum menyadarinya...'_ batin Makarov dalam hati.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

** Normal POV**

Hari mulai menjelang petang. Sinar terik matahari mulai tak terlihat tertutup awan. Walau jalanan sudah mulai gelap, gadis bernama panjang Lucy Heartfilia itu tetap saja melanjutkan langkah demi langkahnya, diikuti seorang dragon slayer dan seekor kucing di belakangnya.

"Natsu."

"Hn?"

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku...?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita satu tim, kan?" jawabnya enteng sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

_ 'Aku tak pernah mendengar bahwa satu tim harus selalu bersama dimanapun'_ batin Lucy sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Jalan lurus itu ahirnya bermuara juga tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Lucy berpijak. ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri, namun seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya dari belakang. Ia lantas menoleh.

"Natsu?" tanyanya heran sambil menatap tangannya yang kekar menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Lucy..." desahnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajah Lucy.

"N..natsu? Kau sakit?" ucap Lucy sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri mencari kucing biru itu, namun nihil hasilnya.

Ia mencoba menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan dengan kepala Natsu sebelum ahirnya Natsu mendingakkan kepalanya cepat.

"LUCY! ANTAR AKU KE PASAR MALAM ITUUU!" teriak Natsu semangat sambil menunjukkan Puppy eyesnya.

"A...apa?" tanya Lucy terheran-heran plus bersweetdrop-ria.

Natsu langsung membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan telunjukknya ke depan, tepat dimana sebuah pasar malam digelar. Tampak dari kejauhan, lampu-lampu berkilauan dan ramai sekali. Lucy hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pasar malam?" ucap Lucy pelan. Natsu yang tampak menggebu-nggebu langsung menyeret tangan Lucy dan membawanya ke pasar malam itu.

"Happy! Tunggu akuu...!" Ucap Natsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Happy yang ternyara sudah berada di pintu masuk pasar malam itu.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Suasana begitu hening. Wanita yang mengenakan armor besi, Erza,hanya tampak resah setelah sekian lama menunggu di temani seorang exhibitionist, Gray, yang sedang topless di sebuah ranjang di sudut ruangan itu.

Erza mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menyibakkan gorden itu dengan keras. Langit sudah tampak gelap. Raut mukanya manpak semakin gusar.

"Mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi..." ucap Gray sambil melemaskan otot kedua tangannya.

"...:" Erza sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Gray mengela nafas panjang. Ia beranjank dari kasurnya, dan mengenakan kembali jaket tuanya.

"Ayo kita susul mereka." ujar Gray yang kelihatannya juga mulai resah. Erza langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke Gray, tetap dengan tatapan tegasnya. Gray hanya berdiri menunggu Erza segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Erzapun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kemudian menatap selembar kertas yang ia genggam erat.

"Ayo." Ujarnya pelan.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Lucy! Lucy! Kemarilah!" teriak Natsu kegirangan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam berbagai macam barang yang ia beli dari pasar malam itu.

"Tunggu aku, Natsuuu..." ujar Lucy yang kelihatannya sudah capai berjalan mengikuti Natsu yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Lucy, kau kelihatannya mulai lelah." Ujar Happy yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku memang sudah lelah sejak tadi..." jawabnya sambil menyeret kedua kakinya, memaksanya untuk berjalan.

Natsu yang tak sabar menunggu Lucy yang berjalan terlalu lama itu ahirnya menyusul Lucy yang jaraknya tak jauh darinya. Ia menyerahkan semua barang bawaannya pada Happy.

"Ayo, Lucy! Kau lama sekali!" kata Natsu sambil langsung menggendong Lucy di punggungnya.

"Natsu! turunkan aku!" pinta Lucy sambil menjauhkan badannya dari punggung Natsu. namun, Natsu malah merapatkan kedua tangannya, mencegah Lucy turun dari punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, kau capai kan?" ujar Natsu sambil tetap berjalan. Lucy pasrah akan tindakan Natsu.

Diam-diam, Lucy melirik bahu Natsu yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari dagunya. Perlahan-lahan, pipinya mulai memerah. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_ 'Akankah selamanya, kau menjadi anak yang polos, Natsu?'_ batinnya pelan. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Natsu. _Hangat..._

Semburat merah di pipi Natsu sempat muncul, sebelum ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lucy? Kau tak apa?" ujar Natsu sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Happy yang terbang mengikutinya juga langsung berhenti.

"Tak apa. Teruslah berjalan, Natsu..." bisik Lucy pelan sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Natsu. Natsu diam, kemudian langsung melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah mereka bertiga di depan sebuah wahana raksasa setinggi kira-kira 30 meter bertulis 'ferris wheel' tepat di tengahnya. Natsu dan Happy pun tercengang melihat wahana itu berputar dan nyala lampu warna-warni yang mengintari jeruji-jerujinya.

"Hoaaaa! Lucy! Happy! Ayo kita coba wahana itu!" teriak Natsu tak sabar sambil berlari menuju antrian masuk wahana tersebut.

"Lucy?" tanya Happy tiba-tiba ketika menyadari Lucy sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Lucy!" Happy mulai kawatir dan menggoyang-nggoyangkan badan Lucy yang tersandar di punggung Natsu. natsu juga langsung menolehkan kepalanya mencoba menatap Lucy. Percuma, poni rambutnya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Ia tertidur, Natsu." Ujar Happy.

"Haa? Lu..."

"Sssssttttt...! biarkan ia tertidur, Natsu...!" ujar Happy sambil memegangi kepala Lucy yang tertunduk.

"Sayang sekali. Aku berani bertaruh ia pasti akan terkesan dengan pemandangan di atas sana..." ujar laki-laki berambut pink itu sambil mendesah pelan.

Ahirnya, Natsu dan Happy memutuskan tetap membawa Lucy naik walau dalam keadaan tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Natsu mendudukkan Lucy di kursi panjang itu.

Setelah Natsu memastikan pintunya terkunci dengan rapat wahana mulai berputar. Natsu semakin bersemangat menunggu kereta yang di naikinya mencapai tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Whoaa! Happy! Lihat! Lihat! Guild kita terlihat dari sini!" teriak Natsu kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan yang terletak nun jauh disana.

Hening. Sama sekali tak ada suara sedikitpun.

"Happ...?" Natsu tercekat. Sama sekali tak ada kucing biru di sana. ia mencoba mencari di setiap sudut ruangan kecil itu, namun, ia ama sekali tak menemukan sesosok kucing biru bersayap itu.

"Kemana ia pergi...?" gumam Natsu bertanya-tanya.

Ahirnya, Natsu hanya bisa diam dan mengamati pemandangan Magnolia seorang diri. Magnolia di malam hari terlihat sangat indah. Lampu-lampu rumah menyala berwarna-warni. Dari kejauhan, nampak seperti ribuan kunang-kunang. Natsu tersenyum kecil menikmati pemandangan yang indah itu.

"Lucy... Magnolia indah sekali dari sini..." gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arahn Lucy, menatapnya sesaat. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berpindah ke sebelah Lucy.

"Kau tahu, Lucy, aku selalu berharap malam detik ini bisa berlangsung selamanya..."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Jalanan itu tampak sunyi. Suasana telah menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah melewati tengah malam. hanya suara hewan-hewan kecil berkeliaran yang sesekali tertangkap oleh daun telinga kedua orang itu.

Erza dan Gray berlari menyusuri jalanan dengan sigap. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, namun, sosok yang mereka cari masih belum tampak. Erza yang berlari di depan menjadi semakin resah, dan langsung menambah kecepatannya. Gray yang sudah lumayan kelelahan mengikuti Erza dari belakang ahirnya mulai kehabisa tenaga. Nafasnya sesak, jantungnya berdenyut kencang.

"Erza! Bisakah kau lebih santai!" ujarnya sambil tetap berlari di belakang Erza.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Gray!" teriak Erza keras. Gray hanya bisa diam saja menerima detahglare Erza.

Gray pun terpaksa menambah kecepatannya, mencoba menyusul Erza yang hampir tak terlihat. Setelah berhasil menyusul Erza, Erza berhenti mendadak. Gray yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh pun ahirnya hampir terjungkal mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lebih cepat, sebaiknya kita berpencar. Aku akan mengambil jalan kanan, kau sebaiknya cepat mengambil jalan kiri. Kita akan bertemu di tempat ini satu jam lagi." Ujar Erza dan langsung meninggalkan Gray di pertigaan kecil itu.

_ 'Apa-apaan dia...?'_ batin Gray sambil mendengus kesal.

Ahirnya, Gray mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini, ia lebih santai, karena sudah tak ada seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkan deathglare bak dewa itu.

Namun, langkah itu terhenti beberapa detik kemudian. Gray ternganga dengan sesuatu didepannya.

"PASAR MALAM!" teriaknya gembira sambil berlari kecepatan penuh menuju pasar malam itu. memang, sudah beberapa tahun ia sama sekali tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat hiburan semacam ini.

Ia mengurangi kecapatan langkahnya, setelah jalanan mulai terlihat penuh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan, untuk melihat beberapa meter dari depannya saja, ia harus bersusah payah berdesakan melewati orang-orang yang lalu lalang disana.

" Huuff,, ramai sekali..." gumamnya pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mungkin baru bisa bernafas setelah melewati jalan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang-orang itu.

Ia lalu melanjutkan kembali jalannya dengan santai. Namun, sebuah bayangan wahana raksasa yang menerpanya membuat ia reflek memutar badannya ke belakang.

Ia langsung tercekat melihat sebuah kincir ria raksasa, sampai-sampai tak bisa dilihat secara utuh. Mata Gray langsung membulat, dan langsung berlari menuju baris antrian di depan wahana itu yang cukup panjang.

Setelah ia menyerahkan tiket masuk pada petugas disana, tiba-tiba mata tajamnya menangkap sesuatu di salah satu kereta yang akan memutar turun. Perasaannya mendadak kacau, keringat dinginnya mulai keluar.

"L...lucy...? N..NATSU!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun, ia sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum ia terjebak didalam sebuah gumpalan air .

"Waterlock... Maafkan aku, Gray Fullbuster..." ujar seorang wanita di depannya sambil memegangi sebuah payung di tangan kirinya.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

'TRAAANGGG...!' bunyi benturan kedua besi itu menggema di lorong yang lebar itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung terpental beberapa meter, namun ia segera bangkit dan langsung memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. Nafasnya mulai takteratur di tengan kabut yang tebal itu.

"JADI INIKAN SEORANG ERZA SCARLET YANG TERKENAL DENGAN KEKUATANNYA ITU HAH! KAU MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!" teriak seorang laki-laki kegirangan sambil menginjakkan kakinya di langit-langit lorong itu.

"REQUIP!" seru perempuan itu, dan langsung menampakkan dirinya keluar dari kabut itu. tampak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

'TRANGGGG!' suara benturan itu kemba;i terdengan ketika perempuan itu mencona melindungi dirinya dari besi yang memanjang dari laki-laki setengah baya itu.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk mengganggu Fairytail!" seru Erza sambil menahan besi yang tersangkut di antara kedua pedangnya.

"HAK? JUSTRU KAULAH YANG TAKPUNYA HAK UNTUK MEMBICARAKAN SESUATU YANG BERNAMA 'HAK', SCARLET!" teriaknya keras dan langsung memanjangkan tangannya, sehingga membuat punggung Erza menatap dinding di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu langsung mendekat ke Erza.

ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kertas yang berada di antara jari Erza. Ia lantas merebut kertas itu dari tangannya, sehingga pedang yang digenggannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Misi S class... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA? KALIAN HANYA SERANGGA KECIL YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA" teriaknya keras membaca kertas itu membaca kertas itu. Erza hanya bisa menatapnya tajam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Laki-laki itu langsung merobek kertas yang di genggannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBICARAKANYA DENGAN..." teriak Erza sebelum laki-laki itu mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di perut Erza.

"Belum? Bahkan sekarangpun kau sedang menjalankan sebuah misi S class, Erza..." bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga gadis itu.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Tambah geje yahh! **

**Apapun pendapat anda, silahkan tuangkan di review yahhh...!**

**Saya tunggu reviewnya :DD**


	3. The Reborn Feelings

** Halo minna~~~~ :***

**Saya kembali lagi nih, melanjutkan Endless Scratch,**

**Terimakasih reviewnya minna~~**

**Neyta Minaira ; maaf ya Neyta, kalau critanya gaje n mbuletii... tapi, emang saya bikin begini kok terimakasih reviewnya yah~~~ *kiss hug poke (?)**

**edogawa Luffy ; hahaha, sementara ini, di chap 3 , saya masih menyembunyikan, apa sebenarnya misi yang mereka ambil hwahahaha *evil laugh (?) makasih ya reviewnya, edogawa sannn ntar saya tunggu reviewnya buat chap ini :3**

**Shoes crackers ; makasih ya, shoes crackers XD i like ur name :DD jangan lupa review chap ini yahh**

**Uchiha Za Chan gak login ; makasih ya uchiha chann :D ini, uda tak updateee jangan lupa reviewnya yahh hehehe :P**

**Dan makasih juga buat silent reader *emangnya ada? *pede**

**Note penting : dalam fic ini, saya menceritakan bahwa Gajeel, Juvia dan anggota element 4 yang lain tidak ikut serta dalam edolass :D **

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 3**

**The Reborn Feelings**

**Enjoy!**

Laki-laki itu langsung merobek kertas yang di genggannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEM..." teriak Erza sebelum laki-laki itu mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di perut Erza.

"Belum? Bahkan sekarangpun kau sedang menjalankan sebuah misi S class, Erza..." bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Ukhhkk...!" sontaknya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutnya. Tak terasa, cairan merah kental itu mulai mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnnya. Namun, matanya berusaha untuk tetap menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku... "

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Erza Scarlet..."

"K..kau... akan s..segera menyesalinya...!" desahnya pelan sebelum ia menutupkan kelopak matanya. Namun, lawan bicaranya hanya memandangnya tanpa takut sedikitpun. Malahan, ia kelihatan tertarik dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Tubuh Erza langsung terjatuh di tanah. Armornya perlahan-lahan lenyap dari tubuhnya. Yang tertinggal hanya pakaian kain yang telah kotor dan tergores di sisi-sisinya. Senada dengan keadaan wajah yang dipenuhi goresan-goresan darah yang mulai mengering.

laki-laki di depannya langsung menyentuh leher Erza dengan kasar. Dirasakannya detak nadi yang mulai tak teratur itu.

"Bersyukurlah, kau masih bisa hidup di tanganku..." ujarnya pelan sambil menyeringai tipis sebelum ia memapah sosok Scarlet itu pergi.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Rintik-rintik hujan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menderas. disebuah gang yang lumayan sempit. Lampu-lampupun mulai padam seirama langkah gadis dengan rambut perak yang dibiarkan tergerai, dan menjadi satu-satunya benda yang berwarna kontras dengan keadaan sekitarnya. _Mirajane._

"Hm...?" gadis itu menggumam pelan setelah sederet tetesan air jatuh mengenai kulit mulusnya. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, melindungi belanjaan yang ia genggam erat mencoba melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mempercepat langkahnya yang mulai mencipratkan air yang perlahan-lahan telah menggenangi jalan itu. ia harus cepat, sebelum terkena resiko terserang flu semalaman.

"Drip...Drip...Drop..."

Mirajane langsung memutar bola matanya. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita berbaju biru gelap dengan sebuah payung tergenggem di tangan kirinya. Bulu matanya cukup lentik dan rambutnya melengkung 360 derajat. Hanya saja, kecantikannya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan Mirajane kurang dari lima detik.

'Cring...' sesuatu terjatuh tepat beberapa langkah setelah Mirajane melewatinya. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menoleh, dan benar saja, ia melakukannya.

Mirajane sempat membuka lebar kelopak matanya, ketika wanita yang barusan lewat di sebelahnya itu terbungkuk memungut sesuatu di tanah yang sudah mulai basah oleh air hujan. Masalahnya adalah benda yang dipungut. Benda yang kelihatan familiar di mata Mirajane. Sebuah kalung salib yang berkilau di tengah-tengah gelapnya jalan setapak. Namun, ia langsung menoleh kembali setelah bertatapan dengan si pemungut itu. tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mirajane segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Wanita itu segera memasukkan benda yang barusan dipungut itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Ini akan jadi masalah baru... Drip... Drip... Drop..." gumamnya sambil memulai langkahnya kembali.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Seorang gadis berambut perak, Lisanna, menyanyi pelan sambil menatap danau yang di kelilingi taman bunga. Sesaat ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, merasakan sejuknya udara pagi yang masih segar.

'pluk...'

Sebuah bunga jatuh tersangkut di kelopak mata gadis cantik itu. ia langsun memungutnya dari kelopak matanya. Ia memandangnya beberapa detik. Sebuah senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya.

Kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu kini ada di ujung kedua jarinya. Ia memandanginya begitu dalam warna yang sangat akrab di mata Lisanna.

'_Natsu...'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Memang, telah lewat beberapa bulan setelah ia kembali dari dunia Edolas. Ia telah kembali ke dunia asalnya, Earthland. Hal itu seharusnya membuatnya bahagia, namun ia merasa sesuatu telah mengganjal hatinya.

"Huaah..." Lisanna menguap sambil menjatuhkan badannya di tengah padang rumput yang menyelimuti taman itu. Embun-embun lembut menyentuh kulit putih Lisanna.

Walau ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, namun, yang terbayang di kepalanya hanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang selalu menemaninya di masa-masa sebelum ia berada di Edolas. Laki-laki yang bisa mengisi kekosongan waktunya. Seorang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang ia rindukan selama beberapa tahun di Edolas. Ia telah kembali.

'deg...' jantungnya seolah merespon pikiran Lisanna. Secara refleks, tangan kanan Lisanna bersandar di dadanya. Detak jantungnya terasa begitu cepat.

'_Ada apa ini...? Natsu hanyalah sahabatku. Yah, mungkin sahabat yang sangat dekat... tidak lebih...' _batinnya dalam hati.

"Lisana sann...!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut perak pendek itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Wendy...?" gumamnya setelah ia mendapati gadis dengan rambut biru menjuntai itu berada tepat di depannya. Ia langsung menyetarakan tingginya.

"Lisanna san! Kau harus ke guild sekarang juga!" katanya setengah berteriak. Lisanna langsung menggenggam kedua bahu gadis kecil itu.

"Tenanglah, Wendy... Ada apa?" ucap Lisanna mencoba menenangkan lawan bicaranya, walaupun ia juga terlihat panik.

"Natsu...,,"

Lisanna sontak membulatkan matanya. Perasaan yang tak nyaman langsung terbesit di pikirannya.

"N.. Natsu! Ada apa dengannya!" seru Lisanna yang mulai panik.

"Kau harus ke guild sekarang!"

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

**Lisanna POV**

Secepat mungkin aku berusaha berlari mengikuti Wendy, yang menuntunku di depan dengan Charla yang menerbangkannya. Entah kenapa, walau kurasa mereka terbang sangat cepat, aku bisa mengikutinya.

Walau sambil berlari, aku mencoba menyempatkan menelungkupkan salah satu tangan di dadaku. Detak jantung ini masih cepat. Bahkan, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Kurang dari lima menit, aku telah melihat bayangan sebuah bangunan tinggi. Yah, itu guild ku. Kurasa, mereka telah melakukan banyak perubahan ketika aku tak di sini.

'BRAAK...!' kubanting pintu depan dengan keras. Bisa kulihat, semua mata sendu langsung menatapku.

'_Dimana Natsu!' _

Hanya kalimat itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benakku.

"Lisanna..! seekor kucing biru langsung menerpa dadaku. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Happy, dimana Natsu!" ucapku setengah kasar. Happy hanya bisa menitikkan airmata dan mulai bercerita,

"Natsu...

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Walau tak seterik biasanya, sinar matahari siang ini sangat menyilaukan mata. Seseorang langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari terik yang menerpa wajahnya. Terik matahari itu langsung terpantul begitu mengenai baut-baut yang menempel di sekujur tangannya.

"Aww!" seorang gadis berteriak mencoba menutupi matanya begitu terkena pantulan cahaya sesaat setelah laki-laki berbaut itu memindahkan posisi tangannya. laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil berambut biru pendek dan mengenakan bando merah. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil membantu lawan bicaranya berdiri. Lawan bicaranya langsung mendingakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam laki-laki berbaut yang hanya bisa bersweatdrop itu.

"Dasar tak sopan! Sebutkan namamu sebelum kau memberi pertolongan, dasar bodoohh!" teriak gadis yang ditolongnya sambil menampar keras pipi laki-laki yang ia ajak bicara. Jelas saja, laki-laki itu langsung terpental. Namun, ia langsung berdiri sambil menggenggam bekas tamparan gadis itu.

"KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA AKU! AKU ADALAH SESEORANG DRAGON SLAYER! ORANG PALING KUAT DI KOTA INI! GAAJEL !" teriaknya menggila tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu hanya bisa memasang tampang terheran-heran.

"Pfftt..." gadis itu menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Gaajel itu semakin kesal akan perilaku lawan bicaranya. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa tak seorangpun lewat di jalan itu, ia langsung menarik rambut biru gadis itu dan..

'BRAAK!' ditatapnya kepala gadis itu ke dinding yang berada tepat dibelakangnya

"M..mau apa kau...?" tanya gadis yang terhimpit antara dinding dan dada bidang Gajeel.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani menentangku seperti ini! Sebutkan, siapa namamu!" ujar Gajeel kasar sambil mendekatkan kepalanya.

"L..Levy..." gumamnya pelan sambil tetap berusaha menatap tajam mata lawan bicaranya.

"Levi...? Hm... Paling tidak, AKU BISA MENGINGAT SEBENTAR NAMA GADIS MANIS YANG AKAN KUBUNUH!" terial Gajeel dan langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan besi yang sangat tajam.

Gadis dihadapannya hanya langsung menutup kedua kelopak maatanya, mencoba pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, GADIS KEPA...!"

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_**Flashback , normal POV**_

_Warna warni lampu magnolia begitu indah. Apalagi dilihat dari puncak kincir ria yang sangat tinggi. _

_Happy menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya ke depan-belakang, mencoba merasakan angin malam di kedua kaki mungilnya. Matanya yang lebar seolah-olah tak bosan menatap pemandangan indah di depannya. Sekali-kali, ia menoleh ke bawah sesaat. Memastikan bahwa keberadaannya tak tertangkap oleh kedua pasang mata yang sedang duduk berduaan di salah satu kereta kincir ria itu. _

_perlahan namun pasti, kincir ria itu berputar. Hingga ahirnya, happy menduduki posisi teratas. Semilir angin langsung menyapu lembut wajahnya._

_Namun, samar-samar, pemandangan itu berubah kabur. Happy mencoba mnyipitkan matanya, namun, pandangannya malah semakin kabur._

_Happy mencoba berdiri, mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri namun pandangannya semakin buram. Ditengah kepanikannya, ia langsung mengepakkan sayap putihnya. belum sempat mencapai dua meter ia terbang, kedua telinganya langsung sigap menangkap suara. Perlahan-lahan, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Happy. Happy langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Benar saja, suara teriakan orang-orang terdengar menyeruak di telinga Happy. Namun, sayang sekali, suara manusia-manusia tak berdosa itu langsung lenyap di telan asap yang menyelimuti seluruh pasar malam. Mata Happy langsung membulat sempurna._

"_I... ini... hanyalah ilusi...!" gumam Happy tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya._

_Happy mencoba terbang lebih tinggi. Kini, jangkauan matanya jauh lebih luas dibanding sebelumnya._

_Perlahan, asap itu mulai menipis. happy langsung memfokuskan pandangannya, mencoba mengamati apa yang ada di depannya._

_Ia langsung ternganga tak percaya, ketika sebuah pasar malam hilang dan langsung tergantikan hanya dengan tanah kosong yang luas. Terlebih lagi, semua pengunjung pasar malam itu tertidur pulas di tanah. Namun, pandangannya teralihkan oleh dua gumpalan air di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu. _

"_L..lucy...? N..natsu..!" gumam Happy tak percaya. Dua orang sahabatnya itu kini telah berada di dalam gumpalan air. Diam, sama sekali tak bergerak._

_Namun, perhatiannya tak hanya tertuju pada kedua sahabatnya, namun juga pada satu-satunya manusia yang masih berdiri tegap. Seorang wanita berambut biru dan menggenggam sebuah payung di tangan kirinya. _

_Samar-samar, terdengar dari kejauhan suara maskulin dari balik kabut yang masih tidak merata. Happy langsung mencari sumber suara itu._

_Walau tak bisa mendengar kata-kata Gray, ia masih bisa membaca keadaan. Gray dapat mematahkan jurus wanita itu dengan mudah!_

_Penasaran, Happy memutuskan untuk melihat pertarungan itu dari jarak dekat. Perlahan, ia menyusup di semak belukar, mencoba menangkap suara mereka. _

_ "T..tidak mungkin... waterlock Juvia bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah..." gumam wanita berambut biru itu sambil mendekapkan salah satu tangannya di depan mulutnya._

_ "Sebaiknya, katakan tujuanmu segera, aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja..." ujar Gray santai tetapi tetap serius sambil membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya._

_ Wanita berambut biru itu pun langsung membalikkan badannya. Kini, Happy dapat mengintip dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Rambut biru melengkung, bulu mata lentik, dan..._

_ Pipi yang sangat merah. Happy mengamati pipi wanita itu sesaat. Bukan, bukan merah, blushing!_

_ Happy hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat wanita itu mulai panik akan tingkahnya sendiri._

_ "PLATRE SONATE!" seseorang berseru tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Gray. Gray sontak menoleh, namun tetap tak bisa menghindari sihir itu._

_ "Monsieur Sol..?" seru wanita itu setelah ia membalikkan badannya._

_ "Non ,Non ,Non... kau tak boleh lengah akan pekerjaan kita ,Juvia-sama..." ujar laki-laki berambut hijau itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya yang menempel pada permukaan tanah._

_ 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!' gumam Happy dalam hati. ia mencoba mundur beberapa langkah._

_ "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kita, Juvia sama..." ucap laki-laki berambut hijau itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Natsu dan Lucy. Juvia lantas mengikuti arah arah yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu._

_ "Baiklah... Drip... drip...drop..." ujar wanita itu sambil tetap _

_ 'Poovvt...!' sekelompok asap tebal mulai menutupi penglihatan Happy. namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, sampai penglihatan Happy mulai jelas._

_ Happy terbelalak kaget. Sosok wanita dan Laki-laki itu lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa bekas ataupun jejak sama sekali. Bukan, itu bukan yang terpenting. Natsu. Lucy. Gray. Mereka juga lenyap. Happy langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. _

_ "Gray... Lucy... NATSU!" gumamnya di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia yang tak sadarkan diri itu._

_**End of flash back**_

__"Gadis berambut biru... melengkung... dengan payung di salah satu tangannya..."

"Ada apa, Mirajane?" tanya Cana yang kali ini tak tampak dengan barel bir di sisinya.

"Aku melihatnya, kemarin malam!" seru Mirajane di tengah-tengah ketenangan ruangan itu. Sontak saja, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kenarin malam, setelah aku berbelanja, aku berpapasan dengannya. Entah kenapa, ia menjatuhkan suatu benda..."

Mirajane memejamkan matanya, mencoba membuka kembali ingatan yang terbesit di kepalanya.

"Kalung salib Gray!" teriaknya spontan.

"Gray...? Bagaimana dengan Natsu...?" ujar Happy setengah terisak yang sembari tadi berada di pelukan Lisanna.

Lisanna yang sembari tadi memeluk Happy kini terdiam tak percaya. ia melepaskan pelukan Happy, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Ia terlalu takut untuk mempercayainya. Sampai ahirnya kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia tertunduk lesu di lantai.

"N..natsu..." ia terisak sambil menutupi seperuh wajah cantiknya. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Suasana malah menjadi kelas di penjuru ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, Lisanna... Natsu tak selemah yang kamu pikirkan..." bujuk Elfman sambil merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu. isakan Lisanna malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Elf-niichan..." desah Gadis itu membalas rangkulan kakaknya.

Elfman memeluk Lisanna semakin erat.

_'Aku telah berjanji, tak akan membuat saudaraku menangis lagi...'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Berarti... _rencana _Natsu... gagal...?" ujar Happy yang sekarang terduduk lesu di salah satu meja bar. Lisanna yang mendengarkannya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya melakukan rencana bodoh seperti itu...!" ujar Lisanna ketus sambil merobek sesuatu dari sakunya. Semua orang di guild sedikit kaget akan perlakuan Lisanna.

Lisanna melepaskan pelukan erat kakaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas pendek.

"AKULAH YANG AKAN PERGI MENOLONG NATSU!" teriak gadis itu memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

**TBC**

**Yaapa readers? Tambah geje ya? T.T**

**Tapi, walau geje2 begini, ide saya lagi melimpahh looo :DD**

**Dan saya tambah satu slight lagi : Levi X Gajeel !**

**Walaupun kemungkinan updatenya lama sih**

**Eits...,,, jangan lupa,**

**REVIEW**

**:3**


	4. Warfare

**Minna~~~**

**Ketemu lagi sama saya, **

**Ahirnya, update juga chap 4 \(^o^)/**

**Terimakasih reviewnya buat chap 3 yahhh**

**Shoes crackers ; hehehe, apa genrenya perlu saya ganti jadi mistery ya? -_-" tapi kan misterinya gak hororr Cuma bikin penasaran ajaa... saya suuka bikin orang penasarannn xixixi,,, makasih reviewnya yah, shoes crackers ^^**

**Neyta Minaira ; makassiiii neytaaa~~~~ entah kenapa, saya selalu tersanjung dengan review yang anda berikan~~~ (?) nih, sudah tak update, silahkan baca,, makasih ya reviewnya neyta! XD**

**edogawa Luffy ; halo2 edogawa san! *sksd. Hehehe, tenang aja edogawa sann, ntar pasti kebongkar2 juga ^^ makasih ya reviewnyaaaa X))**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 4**

**Warfare**

**Enjoy!**

"Berarti... _rencana _Natsu... gagal...?" ujar Happy yang sekarang terduduk lesu di salah satu meja bar. Lisanna yang mendengarkannya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya melakukan rencana bodoh seperti itu...!" ujar Lisanna ketus sambil merobek sesuatu dari sakunya. Semua orang di guild sedikit kaget akan perlakuan Lisanna.

Lisanna melepaskan pelukan erat kakaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas pendek.

"AKULAH YANG AKAN PERGI MENOLONG NATSU!" teriak gadis itu memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Mirajane tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. _Spechless_ mendengar adik kandungnya yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata hatinya yang selalu terpendam.

Lisanna yang diam terpaku akan kata-katanya sendiri hanya bisa diam dan sedikit kaget. Ia mencona menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menyelimuti pipinya.

"M..maaf..." ucap Lisanna pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

'pluk' seseorang menepuk halus bahu Lisanna. Lisanna sontak menoleh.

"Elf-niichan?" gumam Lisanna sambil menatap kehangatan mata satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang ia miliki.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi , Lisanna...!" ujar Elfman yang tiba-tiba merubah raut mukanya.

Lisanna kaget setengah mati. Mungkin bukan hanya Lisanna, namun, semua orang yang berada di dalam guild itu.

"K..kenapa...?" ucap Lisanna terbata-bata. Bisa dilihat, bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya, Lisanna! kali ini, aku yang akan menolong Natsu!" ujar Elfman tegas.

Bulir-bulir air mata Lisanna kian menggenang. Sampai ahirnya kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi membendungnya. Ia menangis. Ia menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya yang cantik, berharap mendapat persetujuan darinya. Namun, diluar dugaan, Mirajane hanya bisa menatapnya miris sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

Tangisan Lisa semakin menjadi. Kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, ia jatuh terduduk. Terisak sendirian.

Mirajane juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia turut menangis pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Lisanna, mencoba menghiburnya. Meyakinkannya, Natsu akan pulang secepat mungkin.

'PLAK...!'

Sebuah tepisan keras mendarat sempurna di tangan kanan Mirajane sebelum ia sempat menyentuh pundak Lisanna. Semua penghuni guild itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Apalagi Mirajane. Ia langsung menjauhkan tangannya. kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnnya.

Lisanna langsung bangkit berdiri. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia berlari menuju pintu keluar guild itu.

"AKU PULANG!" teriaknya keras sebelum sosoknya tertutup gedung-gedung. Mirajane hanya bisa mengelus pelan tangannya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan..."

"Elfman..."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka. Gelap. Hal itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan sejak ia membuka matanya untuk hari ini. Ia mencoba menyipit-nyipitkan matanya, berharap menangkap seutas cahanya, agar ia lebih mudah mencerna apa yang ada di depannya.

Ia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat ia terbaring. Ia meraba-raba badannya yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan topless, dan celana panjang yang membalut kakinya. Namun, bukan itu yang ia cemaskan,

_'kalungku...!'_ sontaknya pelan dalam hati setelah menyentuh permukaan halus yang ia duduki.

Keadaan yang gelap ini menyulitkannya untuk mencari kalungnya. Ia mencoba menyentuh permukaan yang ia duduki.

_'Empuk...?'_ batinnya setelah tangannya menempel permukaan yang ia duduki.

Ia mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantunya melihat, namun, terang saja, ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan apapun.

'CRING...'

"SIAPA DISANA!" teriaknya spontan setelah mendengar bunyi yang menggema itu. Ia langsung segera beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki.

"Hey! Buka jendelanya! Perlihatkan dirimu!" ujarnya sambil mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak tahu di mana kebaradaan musuh.

"Gray Fullbuster..."

'plip!'

Keadaan langsung terang seketika, setelah seseorang bersuara lembut memanggil laki-laki itu. _Gray._

Gray langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, dan langsung mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Di lihatnya sebuah ruangan dengan satu kasur terletak di sudut ruangan itu. ruangan itu begitu rapi, membuat Gray mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertarung.

"G..Gray...?"

Gray langsug menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut biru menggulung dan bulu matanya lentik. Entah kenapa, ia tampak gugup di depan Gray.

"Siapa kau...?" ucap Gray tenang mencoba tak memancing pertarungan. Wanita itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ano.. Aku Juvia Loxar... maaf, kalau aku lancang mengambil kalungmu.." ucapnya pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kalung salib di tangannya. Gray langsung berjalan mendekatiya dan meraih kalungnya dengan tenang, mencoba menghindari pertarungan.

"Apa urusanmu membawaku kesini...? Dimana Lucy dan Natsu...!" ucapnya setelah kalungnya terpasang sempirna di dadanya yang bidang. Semburat merah langsung terlihat di pipi Juvia. Gray memang sempat melihatnya, namun ia mencoba mengiraukannya.

"S..sebelumnya, a..ano, aku minta maaf kalau kemarin kasar padamu... tapi, kau tak perlu takut, karena sekarang, aku ada di pihakmu, Gray..."

"Bukan masalah. Cepat ceritakan intinya..." ujar Gray tak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya... aku hanya sedang melakukan misiku..." jawab Juvia pelan.

"Misimu? Kenapa kau melibatkanku, Natsu, dan Lucy!"

"Itulah, misiku... aku di perintah membawa kalian bertiga ke sini tanpa terluka..."

"Dimana Lucy dan Natsu!"

"Mereka ada di ruang depan..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pintu.

Tanpa peduli lagi, Gray langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berjalan melewati Juvia menuju pintu itu.

Gray menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dilihatnya dua temannya tertidur pulas di salah satu sofa yang terletak di ruangan itu. ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

Gray langsung teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Juvia yang berdiri di sudut ruangan kecil itu.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kau untuk membawa kami ke sini?"

"Itu..."

"Aku..!"

Gray dan Juvia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata Gray langsung terbelalak melihat sosok laki-laki di depannya.

"K.. kau...!"

"Ya.. kita bertemu lagi, Gray!" ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum tipis.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Walau keadaan sudah terik, jalanan ini tampak sepi. memang, jalan itu hanyalah jalan kecil yang jarang di lalui orang. Namun, di jalan yang sepi itu ternyata terlihat dua orang yang terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu. Seorang laki-laki bertangan besi dan seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu yang tingginya mencapai pundaknya.

"G..gaajel..." desah perempuan itu gemetaran setelah lawan bicaranya itu memberhentikan pukulannya tepat dua senti sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"..." laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menjawab, hanya isa menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"K.. kenapa" ujar perempuan itu sambil berusaha keras menatap lawan bicaranya, walaupun ia terlihat setengah takut. Ia bisa terbunuh kapan saja jika laki-laki di depannya, Gaajel Redfox, sang dragon slayer, menghendakinya.

Gaajel memutar tubuhnya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

'GREB!' reflek, perempuan itu menarik kain bajunya. Langkah Gaajel pun terhenti.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNBUHKUUU!" teriak perempuan itu jengkel sambil menendang kepala Gaajel. Gaajel nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh tergelincir.

"K.. KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI BODOH!" teriak Gaajel tepat di depan muka perempuan kecil itu.

"AKU TAK PERLU DI KASIHA...!"

**Gaajel POV's**

Aku memutar tubuhku, mecoba untuk menenangkan diri. Walau ragu, akhirnya kulangkahkan juga kakiku untuk menghindar dari perempuan sialan itu.

Hanya empat kata yang kini tersirat di benakku. PEREMPUAN-INI-SANGAT-MENYEBALKAN.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU!"

'DUAAK!'

Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di sisi kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit ini, namun, kakiku bergerak reflek dan tergelincir kehilangan keseimbangan. Terang saja, aku terjatuh.

Belum selesai rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalaku, timbul lagi rasa sakit di seluruh badanku, akibat jatuh barusan. Aku hanya bisa menahannya, walau tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Harga diriku bisa hilang kalau meronta-ronta kesakitan setelah di tendang perempuan keparat ini!

Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungku pelan dan menatap tajam matanya.

"K.. KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI BODOH!" aku mencoba menakuti perempuan ini dengan berteriak keras di depan mukanya. Berharap bisa memberinya sebuah pelajaran bermakna dengan memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Namun, kelihatannya teriakan superku tak berhasil. Ia tetap metatap lurus ke mataku tanpa mengubah raut mukanya sama sekali.

"AKU TAK PERLU DIKASIHA...!"

Ia mencoba membentakku. Bah, aku sama sekali tak takut di teriaki oleh perempuan kecil menyebalkan ini! Namun, kelihatannya kata-katanya teralihkan oleh sesuatu.

Aku menatapnya heran. Ia malah semakin lekat menatap mataku kembali. Aku semakin terheran-heran. Aku menatapnya semakin dalam, mencoba membaca pikirannya.

"Hey, ada ap...?"

Aku tersentak pelan. Berusaha menahan malu setelah melihat wajahnya. Oh, tidak. Hal ini sangat merepotkan! Semburat merahnya keluar lagi!

"Pppfft...!" ia terlihat berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"A..apa!" aku mencoba untuk membentaknya keras, namun, gagal, konsentrasiku pecah hanya karena melihat semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Bwahahaha...! Aku tak percaya, Gaajel Redfox, seorang dragon slayer di sini bisa blushing hanya karena digoda seorang gadis sepertiku!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-tunjukan tangannya tepat di depan mataku.

"A...Apa! aku sama sekali tak tergoda dengan perempuan keparat sepertimu!" ujarku protes. Sial, perempuan ini sungguh berhasil membuatku naik darah, sekaligus malu.

"Lihat, kau bahkan bisa mengeluarkan rona merah di pipimu..? hahahaha!" ujar gadis itu diikuti tawanya.

Aku langsung bercermin pada tanganku yang terlapisi besi. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Walau samar-samar, wajahku benar-benar terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya. Aku benar-benar...

"Hahaha, kenapa? Baru pertama kali digoda gadis cantik! Pfft...! Bwahahaha!"

"S.. kau! Kau akan menerima balasan.."

'Pip...Pip...'

Aku menghentikan teriakanku. Handphoneku bergetar. Aku lantas merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan benda kotak dari sana.

_ 1 new voicemail _

Voicemail?

'Gaajel! Dimana kau! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi! kau lupa akan misi kita! Aku menunggumu secepatnya di tempat kemarin! Pip!'

Aku lantas membelalakkan mataku. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Sial, _orang itu_ pasti sudah menungguku!

Aku lantas berdiri dan membetulkan bajuku yang berantakan.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau! Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak perempuan itu tepat sebelum aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Aku hanya meliriknya sesaat, lalu melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat

'GREB!' perempuan ini menarik kain bajuku. Aku segera menepisnya pelan.

"Diam kau perempuan berisik menyebalkan! Aku masih ada urusan!"

"Jadi, kau mau kabur begitu saja, setelah kalah bicara dengan 'perempuan berisik menyebalkan' ? Aku juga punya nama, Laki-laki tua bodoh!" ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Sial sial siaaaalll! Perempuan ini sama sekali tak takut padaku!

"Siapa namamu?"

"Levi!"

"Akan ku ingat sebagai wanita pertama yang bisa menyentakku, Perepuan sialan! Lain kali kita bertemu, kau akan segera tunduk di hadapanku!"

Aku pergi melangkah. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang 'perempuan'. Yah, cukup menyenangkan juga...

Diam-diam, aku mensejajarkan tanganku tepat di depan mukaku. Aku mendengus kesal.

_ Ah, merah lagi..._

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

**Normal POV**

'Tingtongg~~~' bunyi bel pintu depan berbunyi. Gadis dengan rambut biru sebahu yang sedang asyik membaca buku tebal itu melepas kacamatanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan tercerdas di Fairytail, Levi Mcgarden.

'siapa datang malam-malam begini...?' batinnya dalam hati. Ia segera membereskan meja belajarnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"LISAN...!"

"SSssttt! Jangan keras-keras, nanti semuanya akan bangun!" bisik perempuan berambut perak sebahu itu. _Lisanna._

Levi langsung menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan bahwa lorong fairy hill itu benar-benar sepi, dan segera menyeret tamunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam Fairy Hill tanpa ketahuan oleh penjaga depan...?"

"Hehehe, aku kan pandai menyelinap..." jawab Lisanna tanpa pikir panjang. Levi hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengar jawaban temannya.

"Duduklah..." kata Levi sambil membereskan beberapa buku yang tergeletak di atas meja tamu.

Lisanna mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Dimanapun mata memandang, kau pasti melihat buku. Apalagi bukan buku-buku biasa, melainkan buku-buku berbobot yang tebalnya bisa mencapai lima senti.

"Levi...? kamarmu benar penuh dengan buku tebal..." ujar Lisanna terpaku dengan tumpukkan buku yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"He he heh, aku suka sekali membaca... " ujarnya balik sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tak heran, kenapa kau sangat cerdas sekali..." ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum memandangi Levi yang sedang menata buku di lemari kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Heheh, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan..." ujar Levi sambil berjalan ke arah Lisanna.

"Kau mau minum apa? Jus? Teh? Atau mungkin kau mau beer? Hihihi..." tanya sambil bercanda.

"Beer? Dari mana kau mendapatkan minuman seperti itu?" tanya Lisanna sambil bersweatdrp ria.

"Hahaha, Cana memberikannya padaku sebagai oleh-oleh dari misi kemarin..." jawab Levi.

"Uhm... aku hanya tak mau merepotkan... " gumam Lisanna.

"Tak apa, aku sama sekali tak merasa terepotkan!" kata Levi sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu jika kau tak merasa terepotkan..." gumam Lisanna gelisah. Senyum Levi pun langsung memudar.'

"Boleh! Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi menolong Natsu tanpa sepengetahuan Mira-nee dan Elf-niichan..."

"A..apa...?" Levi sontak melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Aku, kawatir sekali dengannya, Levi..." gumam Lisanna sambil menundukkan kepalanya. perlahan, bulir air mata mulai menggenang dari sudut matanya.

Melihat mata Lisanna yang sudah penuh air mata, Levi menjadi tak enak hati. Ia ingin menolong sahabatnya itu, namun, ia takut di anggap penghianat oleh Mirajane dan Elfman. Ia benar-benar bingung, harus memihak kemana, apalagi di lain sisi, Lisanna, Mirajane dan Elfman berada dalam ikatan keluarga.

"Levi... aku mohon, hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan..." gumam Lisanna pelan.

_ 'Aku tak ingin membuat temanku kecewa...'_

"Aku mohon, Levi..." bulir airmata terbendung di sudut matanya,

_'Aku tak ingin membuat temanku menangis...'_

"Levi..." sampai-sampai tak kuat lagi membendungnya, dan menetes di tangannya. levi benar-benar bingung. Akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan singkat...,

"Aku akan membantumu, Lisana...!"

**_TBC_**

**Yaapa Readers?**

**Saya peringatkan dari sini, jangan pernah bosan dengan kata penasaran, karena anda akan selalu dibuat penasaran dalam fic ini**

**Hihihihi**

**Reviewnya tak tunggu~~**


	5. Plan

**Halo minna~**

**Saya kembali lagi di endless scratch chap 5!**

**Buat review2 nya, saya ucapkan terima kasihh**

**Maaf, lama updatenya, **

**Saya juga berusaha membagi waktu untuk fic bleach terbaru saya (mind to rnr?)**

**Hehehe**

**edogawa Luffy : Erza sudah tak tunjukin, tinggal misinya aja yang masih saya beri clue :DD makasih ya reviewnyaa~~ :D**

**A Maxi : kok perasaan semua mengharap kehadiran Erza yaa? Yaudah, saya masukin saja lahh :D**

**Btw, makasih reviewnya~**

**Markony : Maaf, Nalunya memang belum saya tunjjukkan, tapi saya janji, ntar surprise dehh :P btw, makasih reviewnya yahh :D**

**Shoes crackers : Perlu saya panggilkan Porlyusica buat oprasi kataraknya? Haha, makasi reviewnya, shoes cracker :3**

**Neyta Minaira : Hai Neytaa~ maaf buat typo2 yang bikin sakit mata -_- yosh, makasih reviewnya yaaahh**

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapin makasih buat yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic gak jelas ini, apa lagi sampai mereview seperti minna2 diatas :3**

**Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 5**

**Warfare**

**Plan**

**Enjoy!**

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangan pertamanya tertuju pada sebuah lampu candle lamp di sebuah meja disebelah kasur mewah yang sedang ia tiduri sekarang. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya, mencoba mengingat memori di saat sebelum ia tertidur di kasur ini.

Ia memandang pakaiannya. Sebuah pakaian tidur model onepiece berwarna hitam dengan

"Ukh..." Gumamnya pelan. ia meraba rambut scarlet nya, dan menemukan balutan perban di sisinya.

Gadis itu langsung tersentak setelah benaknya benar-benar telah menangkap ingatannya akan terakhir kali ia terjaga. ia mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

'srak...!' rasa sakit langsug menjalar di sekujur pergelangan kaki kanannya. Refleks, ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber dari rasa sakit itu.

Ia menatap sebuah rantai yang melilit kaki kanannya.

"Requip...!" seru Erza pela.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia malah merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba menahan jeritannya.

'Sial...! apa-apaan ini...!' gumamnya dalam hati.

'tap...tap..tap...' suara kaki yang menggema di ruangan itu langsungsung membuat Erza memaksakan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Menjeritlah. Itu sudah wajar." Ujar seseorang. Erza langsung menoleh ke atas.

Erza langsung memasang kuda-kudanya walau hal itu hanya akan membuat kakinya semakin nyeri. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar. Ya, laki-laki dengan tangan separuh besi yang berhasil mengalahkan sang titania itu.

"K..kau...!"

"Ha ha, kau terkejut kan?" katanya santai sambil tertawa pelan.

Erza langsung menutupi bagian 'transparannya' dengan selimut yang tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Erza langsung menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang berada di 'atasnya' itu. Merasa mendapat deathglare mentah-mentah, ia langsug gelagapan.

"B..bukan aku yang menggantinya!" teriaknya mencoba meluruskan keadaan.

"Lalu siapa...?" kemarahan Erza semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku!"

'suara ini...?'

Erza sontak menoleh. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Ia mendapati seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Seseorang berambut biru dengan estigma di mata kanannya.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik, Erza..."

"G..gerard...?"

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kau untuk membawa kami ke sini?"

"Itu..."

"Aku..!"

Gray dan Juvia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata Gray langsung terbelalak melihat sosok laki-laki di depannya.

"K.. kau...!"

"Ya.. kita bertemu lagi, Gray!" ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"G..Gerard...!" Ujar Gray terbata-bata melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga... kau akan menyebutku seorang Gerard ketika kita bertemu.." ucap laki-laki 'bersosok' Gerard itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Maksudmu... kau...?"

"Ya, aku memang bukan Gerard. Aku Mystogan, Gray? Kau melupakanku?" ucapnya samtai sambil menunjukkan tato fairy tailnya.

"Mystogan! Kita bahkan hanya bertemu tak lebih dari lima kali." ucap Gray sambil mengingat-ingat memorinya.

"Kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik Gray..." ucap Mystogan sambil tersenyum Gray hanya bisa canggung mengetahui bahwa ia tak begitu akrab dengan Mystogan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba, namun masih dengan nada santai. Seutas senyum di bibir Mystogan perlahan-lahan lenyap.

"Maksudku?"

"Ya. Kau yang berusaha menculikku, Lucy dan Natsu malam itu kan...?"

Mystogan hanya menatap mata Gray datar. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pertanda iya. Gray langsung menyipitkan matanya.

Juvia langsung datang membawa dua buah cangkir dan sebuah teko berisi teh hangat. Ia menoleh sesaat ke arah Gray, tertunduk, dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Santai saja, minumlah..." ucap Mystogan santai sambil menuang teh ke dalam cangkir itu layanknya seorang bartender.

"Gray, dimana Erza?"

Pertanyaan spontan itu langsung memaksa Gray mengingat kembali memorinya kemarin malam.

"Erza.. aku berpencar dengannya, ketika berusaha mencari Lucy dan Natsu..." ucap Gray enteng.

"Dan kau tahu, dimana dia sekarang?" Mystogan kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Gray enteng sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang dituang oleh Mystogan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Gray..."

Gray langsung terdiam mendengar gumamman Mystogan. Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di sebuah meja yang terletak persis di samping kursi Gray.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak" Ujar Gray sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Mystogan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan Gray akan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, kau tak ingin menyelamatkan Erza?"

Gray mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia langsung memutar kepalanya, dan berjalan cepat, sampai tangannya mampu menarik kerah baju Mystogan dengan kasar. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan mata Mystogan.

"Dimana dia...?" ucapnya singkat namun tajam. Mystogan hanya menatap datar mata Gray yang terlihat jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kau ikut?"

"Ya."

Gray langsung melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada kerah Mystogan. Mystogan langsung jatuh terduduk di sofa tepat di belakangnya. Gray hanya bisa berdiri sambil menunggu Mystogan mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Eza diculik."

"APA!" Gray terkejut mendengar ucapan Mystogan barusan. ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan rasa tak percaya.

"D...darimana kau tau...!"

"Aku melihatnya semalam."

"Kenapa kau tak menyelamatkannya!"

"Kau pasti tau, di edolas, kekuatan sihir sudah hilang, aku perlu waktu untuk memulihkan kekuatan sihirku disini..."

"SIAL!" Gray menggeram kesal. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir bagaimana orang sekuat Erza bisa diculik.

"Tapi, Gray..." Mystogan membuyarkan Gray yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gray langsung memutar kepalanya.

"Erza bukan satu-satunya anggota Fairytail yang diculik..."

"Siapa..!"

"Makarov."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Hooaaaahmmm" seorang salamander berambut pink itu menguap lebar. Ia lantas membuka matanya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Ahirnya, kau bangun juga, Natsu..." ujar seorang selestial mage yang sudah terduduk rapi di sampingnya.

"Lucy?" Gumam Natsu yang masih berada dalam setengah alam sadarnya. Ia menguap sekali lagi.

Sang selestial mage hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ayo, Natsu, ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu.." ucap Lucy dengan serius. Natsu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Nats segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Lucy keluar dari ruangan itu.

"GERARD!" natsu tersentak kaget mendapati seseorang yang nostalgia sudah duduk di salah satu sofa ruangan itu.

"Diam, kau Natsu, dia bukan Gerard..." Suara maskulin menyeruak dari mulut ice mage yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gray...!"

"Ya, Aku Mystogan!"

natsu hanya bisa melongo melihat 'mantan' salah satu anggota Fairytail terkuat yang hanya ia temui sekali seumur hidup. Dan tentu saja untuk bertarung.

"Natsu, Master Makarov dan Erza diculik."ujar Mystogan singkat.

Natsu membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Mystogan.

"HWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa keras Natsu memecah keseriusan mereka. Lucy, Gray, dan Mystogan hanya bisa bersweatdrop dan bertanya-tanya akan pikiran Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu...!" Lucy langsung menepuk bahu Natsu, mencoba menghentikan tawanya di tengah keseriusan.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka Erza, wanita sekuat dan seganas itu bisa terculik oleh seseorang..." Ujar Natsu yang mulai tenang.

"Yah, nyatanya, mereka diculik..." ujar Mystogan santai. Natsu langsung duduk di lantai mencoba berfikir, orang bodoh mana yang bisa menculik orang sekuat Erza dan master.

"Mystogan, bagaimana kau bisa datang kesini?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Um.. tentu saja aku meminta bantuan seseorang...?" ujar Mystogan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yanbg tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja Mystogan akan meminta bantuanku, mana mungkin ia bisa ke Earthland sendirian?" seorang keluar dari balik pintu sambil menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Entah kenapa, suasana pantai kali ini terasa begitu aneh. Matahari mulai terbenam, menandakan waktu senja telah datang. Langit tampak berwarna oranye dengan semburat merah yang mengelilingi matahari terbenam. Warna merah yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambut seorang gadis yang sedang terdiam meratapi pemandangan dari jendela rumah itu.

'tok tok ...' sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas itu. pemilik rambut berwarna scarlet tersebut langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Erza? Boleh aku masuk...?" suara maskulin menyeruak dari balik pintu itu. Erza langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selembar selimut yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Masuklah..." ucapnya pelan.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru masuk sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas. Ia tersenyum mendapati Erza menatap matanya.

"Gerard..." gumam Erza pelan menyebut nama laki-laki di depannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Erza hanya mengangguk dan bergeser dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Gerard sambil menepuk bahu Erza sambil menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat yang dibawanya tadi. Erza langsung menerima coklat hangat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lebih baik dari sebelunya. Terimakasih, Gerard..." ucapnya pelan. Gerard langsung tersenyum mendapati Erza meminum coklat hangat buatannya sendiri.

Erza hanya menatap wajah Gerard diam-diam. Wajah yang terlihat sangat nostalgia di matanya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya terliaht begitu senang, sehingga memaksa Erza ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Gerard..." desah Erza sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di meja yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Gerard singkat.

"Kapan kau dibebaskan dari penjara itu?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Gerard sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Erza yang mendadak itu.

"Hmm mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu...?" jawab Gerard sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Oh.." jawab Erza singkat. ia lalu memainkan jarinya, mencoba untuk menghindari suasana yang dingin.

"Erza...?"

"Hm...?"

"Kau terlihat sangat murung..." ujar Gerard sambil menoleh ke atas. Erza hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Gerard.

"Apa kau.. marah denganku?" Erza langsung menatap wajah Gerard. Dilihatnya raut muka Gerard yang menunjukkan rasa kecewa. Erza lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu..." Ujar Erza pelan. "Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kawatir dengan guild..." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan senyum paksaanya.

"Aku tak tahu, kau begitu mampu menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri, Erza.." Ucap Gerard sambil mengelus pipi Erza pelan. Erza hanya terdiam merasakan hangat tangan Gerard.

Gerard lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Sebuah senyum licik langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Levi...Edolas...!" seru Lucy, Natsu dan Gray setelah mendapati seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata manusia diruangan itu.

"Yah, mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang ku kenal yang kurasa dapat memecahkan masalah ini..." Ucap Mystogan santai. Levi hanya bisa meliriknya sinis.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat ke tempat Erza...?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja sekarang!" seru Natsu sambil memamerkan kekuatannya dengan menyalakan api dari tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu." Levi menarik pakaian Natsu, mencoba menahannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tubuh buatan kalian belum selesai..." lanjutnya sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, bahkan Juvia langsung tertarik mendengarnya.

"M..maksudmu...?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja. Kalian tak ingin seluruh anggota guild meninggalkan fairytail hanya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua saja kan?" Jawab Mystogan santai sambil melirik Gray. Gray hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mystogan.

"Apa kalian tak mneyadari, selama master diculik, aku membuatkan tubuh palsunya?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"APA!" seru Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, master tak mungkin berkata seperti itu..." Ujar Lucy diikuti hembusan nafasnya.

".. sebenarnya, master tak memberi kita ijin untuk misi S class...?" tanya Natsu terbata-bata.

"Ya..." Jawab Gray singkat. Kelihatannyapun Natsu akan kehilangan semangatnya untuk sementara. Gray hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat Natsu kehilangan asa nya.

"Kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi..." Ujar Levi sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada pakaian Natsu.

"Tapi..?" Gumam Lucy tak yakin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja!" Ujar Natsu sambil merangkul bahu Lucy. Lucy menunduk pelan.

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja..."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Denting jam telah berbunyi dua belas kali. Sang salamander yang merasa muak tidur di salah satu sofa yang keras beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu jendela di ruangan itu. perlahan, ia menyibakkan korden yang menutupi suasana luar balkon lantai dua itu. Terlihat dengan jelas bulan sabit yang bersinar redup tertutup awan. Ia berniat menutup jendela itu kembali, sebelum ia mendapati seorang ice mage sedang duduk-duduk di pagar balkon tersebut. Salamander itu langsung berjalan keluar menghampirinya.

"Gray..." sapanya sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Gray hanya menoleh pelan, lalu kembali ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Natsu seraya duduk di samping Gray.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Gray balik bertanya. Natsu hanya mendengus kesal.

Sesaat, suasana begitu hening. Hembusan angin membawa udara sejuk kepada kedua _friendenemy_ itu. Natsu termenung mendapati syalnya menari-nari tertera angin.

"Natsu.." panggil Gray pelan. Natsu lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm?" jawab Natsu singkat. Gray langsung menghela nafas pendek.

"Aku tak begitu yakin akan rencanamu setelah melihat keadaan menjadi seperti ini..." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. natsu sedikit kaget akan perkataan Gray.

"Aku yakin, rencanaku pasti berhasil...!" tepis Natsu sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Gray langsung meliriknya sinis.

"Tanpa Erza, salah satu peran dalam rencanamu berkurang."

"Aku bisa menggantikannya."

"Rencanamu akan gagal."

"Tidak selama aku menjalankannya dengan baik."

"Hancur berantakan."

"DIAMLAH GRAY!" teriak Natsu yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Gray menatap mata Natsu tajam.

"Jangan memulai keributan disini, Gray..." Ucap Natsu yang mulai tenang. Gray menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau harus bisa membaca keadaan, Natsu!"

'BLAAR!' Kemarahan Natsu tak dapat di bendung lagi , ia melemparkan api ke arah sasaran. Api itu membuat pipi kanan Gray terlihat lebam.

"M..maaf, aku kelewatan..." Gumam Natsu pelan.

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja memulainya." Ujar Gray. Natsu hanya menggeram pelan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gray seraya melirik ke arah Natsu.

"Jangan memulai..." jawab Natsu singkat.

"Cih..." gumam Gray sedikit kecewa.

Suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Natsu yang mulai menguap pun menoleh kebelakang, mencoba melihat jam dinding dari jendela.

01:00

Natsu kembali terduduk di sebelah Gray. Ia menjenjang-jenjangkan kakinya, mencoba menghindari serangan kram yang kerap menyerangnya malam-malam.

"23 jam lagi, Natsu..." Gray menyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Hm..." Jawab Natsu singkat.

Gray melirik Natsu pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kelihatannya, aku tak bisa membantumu menjalankan rencana bodohmu, Natsu.." ujar Gray tiba-tiba. Natsu tersentak kaget.

"K..kenapa!" tanya Natsu setengah berteriak.

"Aku juga punya hak untuk menyukai Lucy kan, Natsu?"

**TBC**

**Yaapa minna?**

**Ada kemajuan? **

**Eh, jangan lupa...**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	6. Memories Behind the Smile

**Minnaaa~~~  
>setelah hiatus yang lumayan lama, saya kembali lagi, di Endless Scratch Chapter 6 \(^o^)**

**Untuk reviewnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, karena sudah mendorong saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini dengan lebih giat (?)**

**Dan berikut ini adalah balasan Review dari chap sebelumnya~~~**

**bjtatihowoho : Oke2 **

'**Clingggg'! uda tak anter di inbox (?) XD**

**Ahahahaaa,, aku juga ngidam Gray ada di sini XD**

**Makasih Reviewnya yah, bjatihowoho-san XD**

**Salam kenal~~~ **

**edogawa Luffy : Lagi2 anda datang dan mereview fic saya *guling2 bahagia (?)**

**yah, buat misi S class nya, ini sudah dalam proses, Cuma klimaksnya masih saya tunda dulu XD**

**makasih banyak reviewnya edogawa-sannn!**

**Lolleyteukie : makasih revienya, ya, del... #ups, keceplosan! :P**

**el Cierto : hola juga El cierto- san!  
>hahaha,, dalam sekejap, anda sudah tau kalau saya memang senang bikin penasaran :P<strong>

**reviewnya terimakasih banyakkkk, el cierto-san .**

**salam kenaaalll juga btw . **

**Harukaze Hana Youyoruichi The Dark Princess: halo Harukaze-san! *dibakar seenaknya nyingkat nama orang**

**Hehehe,, saya turut berduka cita untuk lisanna (?) **

**Terimakasih reviewnya, Harukaze-san~~~ *dibakar lagi**

**Btw, salam kenal ya :DD**

**Hyuuga Kimichi : terimakasih atas pujiannya, Hyuuga Kimichi san .**

**Hhahaha, kalo Hyuuga-san mau tanya kelanjutannya, tetap stay toon Endless scratch~~ (?)**

**Terimakasih buanyak yah Hyuuga-san .**

**Salam kenal jugaa ))**

**St. Ramus : Halo St. Ramus-san! **

**Makasih banyak buat pujiannyaaaaa XD**

**Saya jga akan berusaha buat mengangkat kualitas dari cerita ini X))**

**Makasih sudah memuang waktu anda buat meriview fic gj ini, -san!**

**Salam kenal jugaaa ~~~**

**Yosh!**

**Happy readingg minnaaaaa**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 6**

**Painfull Memories Behind the Smile**

**Enjoy!**

**Flashback**

_ Langit terlihat gelap. Awan-awan hitam perlahan muncul menutupi cerahnya sore ini. Suara gemuruh pun sekali-sekali terdengar. _

_ Natsu mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya sekumpulan awan hitam yang perlahan meneteskan airnya. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba menghindari rintik-rintik hujan yang menetes di wajahnya._

_ "Happy, kau mau pulang sekarang...?" tanyanya kepada seekor kucing biru yang terduduk di sebelahnya. _

_ "Sekarang? Kita barusan sampai, Natsu..." Jawabnya menolak. Natsu hanya mendengus pelan._

_ Sekali lagi, ia mendongak ke atas. Langit tampak lebih gelap. Rintik-rintik hujan juga mulai deras. Angin-angin juga bertiup lebih kencang, meniupkn bajunya yang terbuka. Natsu mulai merasa kedinginan, ia mengusap-usap tangannya pada syal yang melingkar di lehernya._

_ "Happy...?" Tanya Natsu sekali lagi. Happy langsung mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduknya begitu juga Natsu._

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_ "Lebih cepat, Happy!" seru Natsu di tengah larinya. _

_ "Aye!" balasnya sambil mengepakkan sayapnya lebih kencang._

_ Natsu menambah kecapatan larinya, ketika ia menyadar bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh air hujan. _

_ 'Sial...!' Keluhnya dalam hati. Jalanan yang becek tergenang air itu semakin mempersulitnya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Ia lalu mengambil keputusan pendek._

_ "Happy! kita berteduh!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Happy langsung berhenti melesat dan segera mengikuti Natsu berteduh di salah satu teras rumah kosong. _

_ "Natsu, berapa lama lagi hujan ini akan berhenti...?" tanya Happy sambil megelap kepalanya yang basah kuyup. _

_ "Yah, kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya berhenti..?" Jawabnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _

_ Natsu melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba melihat ke langit apakah hujan sudah mulai reda. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, hujan itu semakin deras saja. Natsu mundur lahi, menghindari cipratan air hujan. ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya._

_ "Natsu, aku lapar..." ucap Happy sambil menmegang perutnya. _

_ "Tunggu sebentar saja, pasti sudah reda..." ucap Natsu menenangkan. Happy hanya bisa meratapi hujan yang tak kunjung reda._

_ 'Clak...clak...clak...' suara langkah kaki di tengah jalanan yang tergenang air tertangkap oleh telinga Happy. sontak, ia langsung menoleh._

_ Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang perempuan berambt blonde sebahu sedang berjalan santai dengan menggenggam gagang payung di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya terlihat lesu._

_ "Lucy...!" Happy langsung berteriak memanggilnya setelah ia menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia, newbie di fairytail yang baru bergabung sepuluh hari yang lalu._

_ "Happy! Natsu!"teriak Lucy kaget melihat sekujur tubuh Happy dan Natsu basah kuyup. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat Natsu melingkarkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan._

_ "Sedang apa kau kemari, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy langsung menoleh ke arahnya._

_ "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya..." Ucap Lucy sambil bersweatdrop. _

_ "Lucy, bisakah kau mengantar kami pulang?" tanya Happy sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, yang membuat Lucy sangat keberatan untuk menolak. Dengan paksa, Lucy mengangguk pelan. _

_ "Ayo, Kuantar kalian pulang..." Ucap Lucy sambil menyiapkan ruang di bawah payungnya untuk mereka berdua. Natsu tersenyum pelan._

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_ "Jadi, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Lucy sambil bersweatdrop ria melihat Natsu dengan santainya langsung merebakan tubuhnya di kasur yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Lucy berdiri._

_ "Kau lupa ya... Kita kan satu tim..." Ucap Natsu setengah tertidur di kasur itu. Lucy hanya bisa mendengus pelan. ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari di sebelahnya, dan melemparkannya pada Natsu._

_ "Paling tidak, keringkan badanmu dulu sebeum tidur di kasurku, Natsu!" Ucap lucy sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi. Natsu hanya bisa memandang sebuah handuk putih yang tergenggam di tangan kannnya._

_ Natsu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan handuk di tangannya. beberapa saat setelah bulir-bulir air yang ada di wajahnya mulai terserap, ia lansung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur lagi._

_ Natsu menutup matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Langit-langit kamar Lucy terlihat begitu familiar di mata Natsu. _

_ "bergeserlah sedikit, Natsu." ucap Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Natspun lantas menggeser badannya._

_ Lucy langsung merebahkan badannya tepat di sebelah Natsu. ia menghela nafas panjang._

_ "Kau tak berencana mengambil pekerjaan untuk besok, Natsu?" tanya Lucy tanpa menoleh sedikitpun._

_ "Aku capek." Jawab Natsu singkat sambil menyamankan posisinya. Lucy memiringkan wajahnya mencoba menatap mata Natsu yang tertutup rapat. Lucy tersenyum lega._

_ "Hey, Natsu." gumam Lucy pelan. _

_ "Hn?" jawabnya singkat sambil membuka sebelah matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Lucy yang hanya berjarak sekitar 20 centi tepat dari ujung hidungnya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak merubah raut muka Natsu._

_ "Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal..."ucap Lucy sedikit resah. _

_ "Apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran._

_ "Kita sahabat kan?" _

_ Natsu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia langsung mengusap-usap rambut Lucy pelan dan memamerkan sederetan giginya._

_ "Tentu saja! Kau bicara apa sih?" ucap Natsu diikuti tawa kerasnya._

_ Lucy tersenyum tipis. Ia langsung menggeser badannya, merapat pada sang salamander di sebelahnya._

_ "Kau harus membantuku, Natsu..." Ucap Lucy pelan. _

_ "Apa masalahmu?" tanya Natsu capat. Lucy langsung menarik selimut di kakinya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya._

_ "A.. aku.."_

_ "Hm?" tanya Natsu tak sabaran._

_ "A..ku..." lagi-lagi Lucy menunda perkataannya. _

_ "Iya..! kau ini kenapa...?" ucap Natsu yang sudah mulai gusar._

_ "Aku... aku menyukai..." _

_ 'Eh?' gumam Natsu dalam hati. jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang melihat gadis di depannya itu semakin resah. _

_ "K..kau...?" lanjut Natsu terbata-bata. Lucy langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya secara paksa._

_ "Aku menyukai Gray!"_

_ Natsu langsung diam tak bergeming. Ia langsung melepaskan belaian tangannya dari rambut Lucy._

_ "Kau... menyukai Gray?" tanya Natsu pelan sambil menatap lurus kearah Lucy. _

_ "Yah, kau dapat ,merahasiakan darinya kan?" Pinta Lucy sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. _

_ Hening. Lucy yang merasa sedikit canggung langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Natsu di depannya. Natsu yang kehilangan kesadarannya sejenak langsung terfokus pada Lucy yang berada di depannya._

_ "Hnn...?" gumam Lucy mencairkan suasana. _

_ "Hahahaaha,, kauj menyukai si otak es itu!" ucap Natsu setengah berteriak dengan tiba-tiba. _

_Lucy yang merasa mukanya lebih memerah langsung membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di selimut yang terlipat rapi di sampingnya. Suara tawa Narsu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sebuah lubang sedalam-dalamnya. Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Lucy yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya._

"_Jadi... Lucy heartphilia..., mencintai seorang Gray Fullbuster dengan segenap hatinya?" goda Natsu sambil berlagak bak seorang epndeta yang memimpin sebuah pernikahan. Lucy hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Natsu._

"_Aku tak mencintainya, Natsu, aku hanya menyukainya..." ucap Lucy pelan. Natsu tersenuy pelan. ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya erat di bahu Lucy, mendekapnya dalam. Lucy yang sudah terbiasa hanya menutup matanya perlahan._

"_Lepaskan aku, Natsu..." ucap Lucy pelan. Natsu tetap diam tak bergeming._

"_Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur..."_

"_Aku tak bisa bernafas...!" Ucap Lucy sebelum Natsu melonggarkan tangannya. _

_Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya pela, dan melihat s=wajah Natsu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Lucy tersenyum tipis._

"_Hey, Natsu...! Kau serius akan tidur di sini!" tanya Lucy sedikit menaikkan nadanya._

"_Aku lelah..." ucap Natsu singkat sabil mengeratkan s=dekapannya._

"_Natsu...!" sentak Lucy yang mulai kehilanagn nafas._

"_Biarlah, paling tidak, biarkan aku merabahkan badanku di sini untuk terakhir kalinya..." gumam Natsu tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun. Lucy sedikit kaget akan ucapan Natsu._

"_Dasar bodoh, kau boleh merebahkan tubuhmu kapan saja disini..." ucap Lucy lembut sambil merapatkan genggamannya pada syal yang melingkar di leher Natsu._

"_Yah, atau sebelum aku menyerahkanmu pada si otak es itu..."_

_Lucy tersentak pelan. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu segera memaksakan matanya untuk tertutup kembali. _

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"_Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang, Natsu?" tanya Happt mencoba membuat lawan bicaranya berfikir lagi akan tindakannya. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan._

_Happy hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan Natsu. Ia berjalan pelan, mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang tepat di sebelahnya, mencoba untuk tak membangunkannya. Perlahan, ia menyelipkan tangannya pada sebuah syal yang tergenggam erat di jemari lentik perempuan itu. syal itu bergerak perlahan, menyentuh rambut blondenya yang tergerai._

"_Sayonara, Lucy..." ucap Happy sambil menarik perlahan syal itu, lalu melingkarkannya di leher Natsu._

"_Terimakasih, Happy." ucap Natsu singkat. Happy mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya bisa melepaskan pandangannya pasrah dari gadis itu._

_ Tangan Natsu dengan perlahan menggapai gagang jendela. Ia memutarnya, dan mendorongnya keluar. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika angin malam yang dingin mulai menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela. Ia merapatkan syalnya. Menggenggamnya erat._

_ Pandangannya langsung beralih ke arah gadis di atas ranjang. Ia menatap wajahnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan sebungkus dark chocolate ke dalam saku celananya. Happy hanya menatapnya penuh sesal. Natsu segera memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu._

_ "Sayonara, Lucy Heartphilia..." gumamnya pelan sebelum sebuah senyuman paksa menghapus seluruh angannya._

**End Flashback**

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"NAIKKAN JANGKARNYA!" ucap seseorang yan berdiri di ujung haluan kapan bermodel galeon tersebut. Suara gemuruh mesin langsung terdengar seraya jangkar besi yang beratnya lebih dari 10 ton tersebut. Natsu yang terikat kedua tangannya pada salah satu tiang mulai berteriak, mencoba melepaskan ikatannya.

"LEPASKAN AKUU! AKU TAK IGIN NAIK KAPAL!" teriak Natsu sambil menggoyang-nggoyang tangannya yang terikat, berharap akan lepas dengan cepat.

"sayang sekali, Natsu. tali itu tak akan mungkin terbakar dengan apimu..." ucap Gray santai sambil meneguk sebotol air putih di tangan kanannya.

"L...LUCYYY! LEPASKAN AK... !" teriak Natsu kembali, mencoba mengharap belas kasihan pada sahabatnya itu, sebelum serangan mabuk laut menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah pasrah, Lucy hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir tuli oleh teriakan Natsu.

Lucy erdiri dari tempat duudknya smeula. Ia lantas berjalan ke arah kapten kapal yang sedang sibuk mengatur jalannya kapal.

"Ada apa, Lucy-san?" tanyanya seraya turun dari haluan, menghampiri Lucy.

"Ano... tak apa, aku hanya memastikan..." ucap Lucy terbata-bata. Ia memang sedikit canggung jika berbicara dengan orang asing yang beru ditemuinya tadi pagi.

"Jika kau lapar, pergilah ke dapur bawah. para awak kapal akan menyediakan makan untukmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lucy! Kemarilah!" teriak Gray dari anjungan kapal sambil menggenggam segelas cocktail di tangan kanannya. Lucy hanya mendengus pelan.

"Gray, kita sedang dalam misi penyelamatan, bukan bersenang-senang!" tegur Lucy sedikit berteriak.

Gray hanya menatapnya pasrah, lalu segera bergabung dengan awak kapal lainnya yang sedang berpesta di ruangan itu.

lucy kembali duduk di atas tumpukan barel bir yang kosong. Ia lalu mengeluarkan note kecil yang terselip di saku bajunya. Tangannya mulai bergerak lincah menggoreskan tinta di tiap lembar-lembarnya.

"Hoi..!" panggil Natsu yang tangannya masih terikat di tiang kapal. Lucy langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy seraya mengehentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

"Tak apa..." jawabnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Lucy. Lucy terdiam dan langsung melanjutkan menulis.

"Kau tak bergabung dengannya?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak suka mabuk." Ucap Lucy tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Natsu. Natsu langsung membuang muka, merasa teracuhkan. Namun, hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detk saja, sebelum ia memanggil nama Lucy kembali.

"Lucy...?"

"Ada apa, Natsuuuuu!" jawab Lucy sedikit kesal sambil menutup notenya. Natsu langsung bersweatdrop melihat Lucy yang mengeretak padanya.

"Uhm... Apa sih yang kau tulis?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy langsung tersentak kaget akan pertanyaan Natsu. Ia termenung sesaat. Natsu merasa bingung akan reaksi Lucy.

"Hoy! Kau tak apa?" teriak Natsu memecah keheningan. Lucy langsung tersentak mendengar suara Natsu.

"Tentu saja, Natsu...!" jawab Lucy sambil mulai menulis kembali.

"Hey, kau itu sedang menulis apa sih!" tanya Natsu kembali.

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A!" terak Lucy mengeja ucapannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnbya. Natsu langsung mendengus pelan. Lucy yang melihat cibiran Natsu hanya tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi, Natsu mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya Lucy yang sembari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu. Badan moleknya tegap. Jemarinya yang lentik, dengan gesit menggerakkan pena. Matanya seakan-akan bercahaya, memantulkan sinar matahari. Kakinya sedikit tertekuk, menjuntai ke bawah. Raut wajahnya ringan. Senyumnya seolah-olah menjadi pelengkap wajah manisnya. Benar-benar keren, namun tetap anggun, sebagai seorang putri Heartphilia.

"Sedang lihat apa kau!" seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di sebelah Natsu. natsu langsung menjerit kaget.

"L..levi! sejak kapan kau disini!" teriak Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy. Namun, terlambat, Levi sudah mengetahui arah tatapan Natsu. Ia tersenyum licik, lalu segera melompati barel-barel bir menuju tempat duduk Lucy.

"Hey! Lucy!" teriak Levi kasar. Lucy yang merasa terpabggil langsung berhenti menulis dan mencari sumber suara.

"Levi-chan...?" gumam Lucy mnegetahui sosok Levi telah berada di sampingnya.

'PLAAKKK!' sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di kepala Lucy. Lucy yang merasa kesakitan hampir jatuh dari tumpkan barel itu.

"A..apa-apan ini, Levi-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran 'chan'! kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" Teriak Levi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. natsu yang melihatnya langsung bersweatdrop.

_'Ah, aku lupa, ia Levi edolas...'_ batin Lucy sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Levi.

"Waktunya makan siang!" ucap Levi tegas sambil turun melompati barel-barel bir. Lucy hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah Levi yang sangat mengherankan.

"Baik..." ucap Lucy sambil mengikuti Levi menuruni barel-barel itu.

Langit senja terlihat menguasai awan. jam menunjukkan pukul 15.35. matahari perlahan mulai merambat ke arah barat. kapal galeon yang sedang dinaiki Lucy dan kawan-kawannya terlihat begitu hening.

Ya, sang kapten kapal memang sengaja menuruh seluruh awaknya beristirahat lebih awal. Hal ini sesuai dengan perjanjian yang di sepakati oleh Mystogan dan sang kapten kapal.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintunya, Gray?" ucap Mystogan lirih, berharap tak ada satupun orang yang dapat mendengar dari luar. Gray mengangguk pertanda iya.

Entah kenapa, suasana benar-benar tegang. Lucy berjalan perlahan, mematikan lampu yang menerangi seluruh sudut ruangan.

'Plip!' dalam sekejap, lampu padam. Sebuah Lilin di tengah meja bundar itu menyala. Namun, tetap saja, suasana tetap terlihat gelap.

Levi yang sedikit ketakutan mencoba menggenggam taplak meja. Mencoba untuk tetap terlihat kuat. Natsu yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mencoba tetap memasang telinga, walau mabuk laut menyerangnya.

Setelah semuanya beres, Mystogan langsung mengangkat tangannya. sebuah shield langsung keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan membuat seluruh isi ruangan menjadi benar-benar aman.

"Bisa kumulai?" ucap Mystogan santai namun tetap dengan raut serius. Semua yang berada dlaam ruangan itu mengangguk.

Mystogan membuka sebuah gulungan dan membebernya di atas meja.

"Tunggu...! Ini...!" Ucap Gray terbata-bata.

"Sekarang, kalian pilih. Hidup, atau mati?" ucap Mystogan pelan. Sebuah senyuman rubah langsung menghiasi bibirnya.

**TBC**

**Yosh,**

**Selesai juga ^^**

**Jangan lupa, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWWW PLEASEEE **


	7. True or Fake

**Hallo minna~~**

**Setelah sekian lama saya nggak update cerita ini, **

**Ahirnya saya kembali lagi mengupdate, karena banyak waktu tenggang **

**Mulai sekarang, saya akan menaruh balasan review di bawah, minna, **

**So,**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 7**

**True or Fake **

**Enjoy!**

Setelah semuanya beres, Mystogan langsung mengangkat tangannya. sebuah shield langsung keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan membuat seluruh isi ruangan menjadi benar-benar aman.

"Bisa kumulai?" ucap Mystogan santai namun tetap dengan raut serius. Semua yang berada dlaam ruangan itu mengangguk.

Mystogan membuka sebuah gulungan dan membebernya di atas meja.

"Tunggu...! Ini...!" Ucap Gray terbata-bata.

"Sekarang, kalian pilih. Hidup, atau mati?" ucap Mystogan pelan. Sebuah senyuman rubah langsung menghiasi bibirnya.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Seisi ruangan mendadak tercekat. Mereka memandangi temannya satu sama lain, mencoba mengartikan makna dari perkataan Mystogan, sampai ahirnya Lucy angkat bicara –

"M..maksudmu...!" tanya Lucy terbata-bata. Mystogan lalu tersenyum puas lalu –

"Hahahahahahahhaha! Kalian mudah sekali percaya perkataan orang! Aku bercanda!" ucap Mystogan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghindari amukan masa di sekitarnya. Seisi ruangan langsung bersweatdrop melihat Mystogan yang menekan-nekan perutnya, mencoba menahan tawa.

'_SLAAP_!' Sebuah tamparan yang lumayan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan Mystogan, sehingga membuatnya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Dengan sigap, Gray langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Levi yang hampir mengenai pipi kanan Mystogan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, MYSTOGAN!" teriak Levi sambil mencoba melepaskan jeratan Gray. Lucy hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil melangkah mundur melihat suasana yang sangat tegang di depanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya mencairkan suasana..." ucap Mystogan tetap tenang. Namun, kali ini, Levi langsung menendang menja dengan kakinya, sehingga mebuat meja itu hampir terbalik, dan mengenai Lucy, sebelum Natsu langsung menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"T..terimakasih, Natsu..." ucap Lucy pelan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang melihat Levi yang benar-benar di luar kendali. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membenarkan letak meja semula.

"NYAWA MEREKA TERANCAM, MYSTOGAN! DAN KAU MASIH BISA TERTAWA!" sentak Levi kembali. Mystogan sama sekali tak meresponnya. Ia membuang muka dan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan.

Suasana tampak sangat canggung, berhubung mereka belum pernah melihat sifat Levi yang di luar batas. Satu sama lain, hanya saling pandang-memandang, sebelum Lucy segera keluar ruangan.

Beberapa saat setelah Lucy menawarkan segelas air putih pada Levi, suasana mulai tenang.

"Jadi, semua itu benar? Kita akan mati?" tanya Lucy mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Levi yang sedang santai meminum air suguhan Lucy langsung diam dan meletakkan gelas itu di depannya.

"langsung atau tidak, kalian pasti pernah bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Jellal Fernandez ia adalah teman sepermainan Erza, ketika mereka masih bekerja paksa di heaven tower." Ucap Levi panjang, namun tetap berusaha tenang. Lucy Gray, dan Natsu mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Ia adalah laki-laki yang menculik Erza, kan?" tanya Gray pelan sambil menatap tajam mata Levi.

"Kau benar." Ucap levi serius. Natsu langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Namun, masalah kalian yang sebenarnya bukan itu. masalah kalian jauh lebih rumit dari yang kalian pikir." Ucap Levi serius, membuat seisi ruangan semakin resah.

"Itu mudah sekali, kita hanya akan pergi ke tempat Erza dan mengalahkan Jellal kan!" ucap Natsu dengan mudahnya. Levi langsung menyipitkan matanya dan menarik kencanf syal Natsu hingga memaksanya bertatapan langsung dengan _deathglare_ Levi. Lucy dan Gray hanya bisa menelan ludah merasakan hawa-hawa panas dari Levi.

"jangan bicara seenaknya, kau, bocah..." ucap Levi tepat di depan wajah Natsu yang sudah menciut. Lucy dan Gray langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba tak terlibat urusan mereka berdua.

"M..maaf..." ucap Natsu pelan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Levi pun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap syal Natsu.

"Kalian bisa saja meremehkan hal ini, namun, bukan hanya nyawa kalian saja taruhannya!" ucap Levi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah Levi dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Semua kehidupan di Earthland dan Edolas juga akan hancur..."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Entah kenapa, senja ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Erza. Ia kerap kali tersenyum, setiap ia bertatap mata dengan teman sepermainannya itu, Jellal. Sesekali ia bahkan mencipratkan air laut hingga basah kuyup. Namun, keduanya hanya tersenyum, dan mulai berlari saling kejar-mengejar dengan iringan tawa.

Pantai kali ini terasa lebih indah dari biasanya. Ombak-ombak mengalun pelan, menerpa kaki jenjang Erza yang hampir separuhnya terendam air. Pasir pantaipun terlihat lebih bersih dan seolah-olah bersinar di terpa cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam di telan malam. Erza pun membalikkan badannya, mencoba menatap matahari sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terkena silaunya. Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum sebuah tangan melingkar persis di perutnya.

"Kena kau!" ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun, Erza langsung melepaskan tangan Jellal dan kembali berlari menuju pantai yang lebih dalam.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun kau untuk menangkapku, Jellal!" ucap Erza diikuti tawa lepasnya. Jellal langsung melipat celananya yang terendam dan kembali mengejar Erza yang sudah berada jauh di tengah laut.

"Hey, pakaianmu bisa basah semua kalau kau pergi ke sana, Erza!" ucap Jellal sambil bersusah payah berjalan, karena sweparuh badannya telah basah oleh air.

"Jangan bilang kau tak bisa berenang, Jellal? Hahaha!" teriak Erza kamudian langsung menyelam kebawah laut. Jellal yang kaget langsung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!" sahut Jellal yang kemuadian langsung menyelam dan mencari sosok bayangan Erza.

Erza berenang-renang ke dasar air dengan lihainya. Sesekali ia tersenyum senang melihat beberapa karang indah yang tertimpa siluet matahari. ikan-ikan kecil dengan warna yang beragam pun berenang mengelilinginya. Indah sekali. Erza tersenyum tipis, sampai ahirnya ia merasa bahwa pasokan oksigen di dadanya hampir habis.

"Fuuaaaahhhh!" nafas Erza yang sudah habis langsung lega ketika ia mencuatkan kepalanya keluar dari permukaan air. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri, kembali mencari sosok Jellal. Namun, nihil.

Erza mendesdah pelan. ia lalu kembali menyelam ke dasar air. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, namun sosok yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu. Ia lalu berenang ke permukaan air.

"Jellal!" teriak Erza sambil tetap mengapug. Namun, sosok itu tak muncul juga dari dalam air.

"J..Jelall!" Erza memanggilnya lebih keras. Kali ini ia mulai was-was. Ia menoleh ke setiap sudut, namun, ia ama sekali tak menemukannya. Ia mendesah pelan, dan memutuskan pergi menuju tempat yang lebih dalam lagi sebelum seseorang menariknya ke dasar laut.

"J...blup bluppp!" teriakan Erza terpotong setelah ia menyadari bahwa air laut mulai memasuki mulutnya. Pandangannya sejenak kabur, saking terkejutnya. Namun, rasa terkejutnya langsung hilang setelah seseorang berada di depannya. ia terlihat menutupi mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa melihat raut muka kaget Erza.

Diam-diam, Erza melirik seluk beluk raut muka Jellal. Wajah yang lama tak terlihat kini muncul di depannya dengan wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Tatoo abstrak di sekujur mata kanannya yang sangat familiar di mata Erza. Tatoo yang sangat cocok dengan ketampanannya, dan tentu saja juga di sukai Erza.

Perlahan, Erza menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh tatoo itu. Jellal menutup mata kanannya, membiarkan gadis di depannya melihat seluruh tatoo miliknya itu. Erza pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ke dua mata greensea di depannya. Warna mata yang indah.

Entah sejak kapan, jarak antara kedua insan itu kian menipis. Kedua tangan Erza yang telah terpaut pada bahu Jellal kian merapatkan jarinya. Semburat merah itu tanpa mereka sadari sudah menghiasi pipi keduanya. Dengan sangat lambat, Jellal menarik dagu Erza merapat dengannya, memaksa Erza menutup kedua matanya, mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat ia nantikan akan segera terjadi, sebelum –

Jellal kehabisan nafas dan langsung menggerakkan kakinya menuju permukaan air, dan mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Erza yang sedikit kaget langsung menyusul Jellal keluar dari air. ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya, setelah ia menghirup cukup udara.

"Jellal..." gumam Erza sambil memelakanginya. Jellal langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil mmebersihkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tetesan air. Erza langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"A...aku tak..bermaksud..." ucap Erza terbata-bata, menahan malu.

Jellal terdiam mencoba mendengarkan suara Erza lebih jelas. Namun, Erza sama sekali diam, tak bergeming. Jellal tersenyum. Ia melirik gadis di depannya. Rambut scarletnya begitu serasi dengan suasana senja di pantai itu. Diam-diam, Jellal meraih bahu Erza, dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam air laut.

Erza yang belum sempat mengambil nafas banyak, langsung berontak menolak tarikan Jellal masuk de dalam laut. Namun, Jellal hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Sesaat, Erza terdiam mengamati senyum Jellal, sebelum teman sepermainannya semasa kecil itu menarik keras tubuhnya, dan mengecupkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Erza.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Jantung mereka bertiga seolah berhenti mendadak mendengar ucapan Levi. Levi hanya tersenyum kecut dan menyandarkan bahunya di kursi.

"Maksudmu apa...?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata mendengar ucapan Levi. Levi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba tenang sambil meneguk kembali segelas air yang belum habis.

"Kalian pasti pernah mengalami perubahan menjadi_ lacrima_ di Edolas. Berhubung Erza adalah manusia yang sangat kuat, Jellal memanfaatkannya untuk menjadi sumber kekuatan di Edolas. ia akan mengubahnya menjadi lacrima, namun, bukan untuk semua warga Edolas, namun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri." Ucap Levi panjang lebar.

"Jadi, Jellal berusaha menjadikan Erza sebagai _lacrima _pribadinya?" tanya Gray serius.

"Ya, dan jika ia menjadikannya sebaga sumber kekuatan sihir di Edolas, otomatis seluruh Edolas pasti akan kalah, walau hanya dengan satu orang. Dan jika sebagian warga Edolas mati, keseimbangan antara Earthland dan Edolas akan berubah, dan Earthland akan terseret ke dalam dunia Edolas, yang menyebabkan kehancuran kedua belah pihak!" jawab Levi. Keadaan di seluruh sudut ruangan menjadi kian tegang.

"Asal kau tau, Erza bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa di peralat dengan seorang laki-laki brengsek sepertinya!" ucap Natsu sambil memelototkan matanya pada Levi. Lucy mencoba menghalanginya, namun, Natsu sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Levi langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan segera mengambil peta yang ikut terjungkir bersama meja tadi.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengetahui Jellal, bocah! Paling tidak, dia adalah laki-laki yang pernah Erza cintai!" ucap Levi menahan amarahnya. Gray langsung menyipitkan matanya.

Levi membeber peta itu kembali, lalu menahan salah satu sisi peta yang terlipat dengan tangan kirinya. semua tampak memperhatikan peta itu baik-baik.

"Disini, aku akan membagi tugas kalian. Dengar baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulang." Ucapnya serius, seraya memberi tanda di salah satu titik peta dengan pensil yang tergengam di tangan kanannya.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Dentum suara jam dinding terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor beralaskan karpet hitam itu. Semerbak harum bunga _cateliya_ gelap yang tertanam di celah-celah dinding koridor menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Dua lampu _chandelier _yang menyala redup tak banyak memberikan cahaya di koridor yang panjangnya hampir setengah panjang bangunan tua itu, membuat suasana menambah suasana kelam di koridor itu.

Lakilaki itu berjalan santai di tengah-tengah koridor itu. separuh wajahnya tertutup dengan tudung jaketnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kembali, Midnight..." ucapnya pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Seutas cahaya tipis langsung terlihat di depannya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku muak melihatmu memakai tudung itu, Jellal.." bisiknya pelan, namun, menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Jellal tersenyum tipis, lalu segera melepaskan tudung jaketnya yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, hal ini tak mengubah apapun, Midnight..." jawab Jellal santai.

'blap', dalam sekejap, seluruh lilin yang tergantung di setiap jengkal di dinding koridor itu menyala beruntutan. Seorang laki-laki berambut gelap se bahu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. ia berjalan pelan, menuruni tangga di depannya, dan menepuk pelan bahu Jellal.

"Bersantailah, akan kuambilkan teh..." ucapnya pelan. Jellal lalu tersenyum, lalu segera memakai tudungnya kembali.

"Boleh aku membawa seseorang, Midnight...?" tanya Jellal di tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang tengah. Midnight terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Jellal.

"Jangan biarkan ia merusak ketenanganku" Ucapnya singkat, lalu segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Keluarlah, Gajeel..." ucap Jellal pelan. Midnight langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sudah berada di samping Jellal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Midnight singkat sambil tetap mempertahankan _pokerface_-nya.

"Tenanglah, Midnight. Dialah laki-laki yang berhasil membawa Erza di tangan kita.." ucap Jellal sebelum Gajeel sempat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Gajeel Redfox.." ucap Gajeel pelan sambil menatap mata Midnight. Midnight hanya menatapnya sesaat, sebelum berkata –

"Kurasa, Jellal telah bercerita banyak tentangku." Lalu segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Jellal hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pendek.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor itu. perlahan, tangan Midnight terangkat – menyentuh dinding koridor, dan membisikkan sebuah kata. Suara gemuruh langsung menggema di seluruh koridor, dan tampaklah sebuah pintu kayu yang penuh ukiran.

Lantas, Midnight langsung mendorong gagang pintu itu. ia melangkah masuk, diikuti kedua laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Ruangan ini sama sekali tak berubah, Midnight.." komentar Jellal sambil mengamati setiap sudut ruangan.

"Aku tak suka merubah pola yang sudah tercipta sempurna. Duduklah." Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di salah satu kursi mewah yang tersusun rapi di meja panjang itu.

"Aku tak suka basa basi, bisa kita mulai kontraknya?" tanya Midnight sambil menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir di atas meja itu. Jellal sama sekali tak menjawab sampai secangkir teh hangat tersajikan di depannya.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali, Midnight. Apa gunanya bersantai dengan secangkit teh jika kita terburu-buru?" ucap Jellal sebelum ia menyeruput teh hangat di depannya.

"Terserahlah..." ucap Midnight

Suasana tampak sangat hening. semuanya sibuk menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja di sajikan Midnight. Suasana tampak sangat berat di mata Gajeel.

"Aku akan keluar jika kau merasa keberatan." Ucap Gajeel sambil bersiap-siap berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak, kau di butuhkan disini.." ucap Jellal sambil mencegah Gajeel pergi dari ruangan. Gajeel mendesah pelan, lalu kembali di tempat duduknya semula.

"Kau terlihat tak meyakinkan..." ucap Gajeel pelan. Jellal langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Gajeel.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut dalam misi ini, Gajeel? Kau tampak seperti orang yang bisa ku percaya..." ucap Jellal sambil meletakkan tehnya di meja.

"Maksudmu, menjadikan ku sebagai bawahanmu?" Gajeel balik bertanya.

"Tentu, jika aku mati, seluruh hartaku, kekuasaanku, dan jabatanku akan berpindah di tanganmu, Gajeel... kau tertarik?" ucap Jellal sambil memamerkan _smirk _khasnya.

'BRAAAAKKK!' suara hantaman meja terdengar mengagetkan Jellal dan Gajeel yang sibuk berbincang-bincang. Jellal lantas menoleh ke arah Midnight, yang terlihat sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aku tak butuh basa-basi, Jellal Fernandez, kau _deal_, atau tidak!" tanya Midnight sedikit menyentak.

_"Deal_..." ucap Jellal dengan santainya. Midnight kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Siapkan matang-matang rencanamu, Jellal...!" ucap Midnight sebelum menyeruput teh kembali. Jellal tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, kita santai saja sekarang, Midnight. Lagipula, Erza _mencintaiku_, Midnight..." jawab Jellal , sebelum ia menyeringai puas.

**TBC**

**Yosh, selesai juga,,,**

**Buat minna2 yang sudah review, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebasnyak-banyaknya, :***

**Ini adalah balasan review saya:**

**edogawa Luffy** : hahaha, seperti biasa, anda selalu memberi review dengan sebuah pertanyaan mengundang spoiler :P yah, untuk kesekian kalinya akan saya jawab dengan 'klimaksnya saya tunda dulu' heheh. Makasih banyak reviewnya, edogawa Luffy-san

**namikaze**: disiapin untuk apa, namikaze-san? saya sudah update, jadi, moho reviewnya yah, namikaze-san, juga saya ucapi makasih banyak buat reviewnya~~ .

**Sagung Indra**: terimakasih, pujiannya, sagung indra-sann . sudah saya update, mohon reviewnya lagi :P hehehe. Btw, makasih reviewnya yah sagung indra-san )

**lucy heartfilia hentai**: sudah saya update lucy heartfilia hentai-san ) memang menangis kenapa? -_- terlalu buruk? -_- ah, btw, terimakasih reviewnya yahhh, jangan lupa review lagi, heheheh :P

**el Cierto** : hai elcierto-san hehehe, iya, saya juga lumayan suka bikin ending yang bikin penasaran :P saya akan berusasha untuk tetap ingat plot, so, _as far, it's okay :_P btw, makasih reviewnya yah, elcierto-san

**yaaahh, terimakasih lagi buat minna2 diatas,**

**don't forget to stay wait for the next chap!**

**And the most important, don't forget tooo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	8. The True Plan

**Halo Minna,**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga, Endless Scratch chap 8! **

**Yosh, langsung saja...**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 8**

**The True Plan**

**Enjoy!**

"Kau sama sekali tak mengetahui Jellal, bocah! Paling tidak, dia adalah laki-laki yang pernah Erza cintai!" ucap Levi menahan amarahnya. Gray langsung menyipitkan matanya.

Levi membeber peta itu kembali, lalu menahan salah satu sisi peta yang terlipat dengan tangan kirinya. semua tampak memperhatikan peta itu baik-baik.

"Disini, aku akan membagi tugas kalian. Dengar baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulang." Ucapnya serius, seraya memberi tanda di salah satu titik peta dengan pensil yang tergengam di tangan kanannya.

"Kita akan membagi tugas dengan membuat tim. Masing-masing tim mempunyai tugas sendiri-sendiri yang tak kalah berat dengan satu sama lain." Ucap Mystogan tiba-tiba. Seisi ruangan langsung menoleh padanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian yakin ingin melanjutkan misi ini?" tanya Mystogan sambil melipat kedua tanganya.

"Mengapa tidak?" jawab Gray sedikit menantang. Sebuah _smirk_ langsung menghiasi bibir Mystogan.

"Aku lebih menyarankan, Natsu, kau bergabung dengan Lucy, dan Gray...

"Aku menolak!" potong Natsu cepat. Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu kaget.

"Ini bukan waktunya kau menolak bocah...!" ucap Levi ketus. Entah kenapa, pokerface Natsu sama sekali tak berubah.

"Aku bilang, aku menolak!" ucap Natsu tak kalah ketus dari Levi. Levi lantas tercekat, dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Cih, terserah, apa katamu. Kurasa, kalian udah cukup dewasa untuk dapat membagi tim sendiri." Ucap Levi panjang. Gray hanya terdiam sambil melirik Natsu.

"Lasung saja, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gray seraya meyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Jadi, kuluruskan saja, karena kalian hanya bertiga, salah satu dari tim akan haya berjumlah seorang. Ia aka tinggal denganku dan akan mempertahankan portal hubung antara Earthland dan Edolas agar tetap terbuka. Yang lain akan berangkat untuk menyelamatkan Master dan Erza." Jelas Mystogan panjang lebar. Natsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal." Ucap Natsu dengan yakin.

"Kau yakin, Natsu!" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Ingat, aku adalah seorang dragon slayer, Lucy!" ucap Natsu sambil mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

Gray hanya menatap Natsu sinis.

"Jadi, aku akan pergi dengan Lucy, dan kau menahan agar portal itu tetap terbuka sendirian?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

Natsu lantas menoleh ke arah Gray. Ia menatap matanya tajam.

"KAU BODOH, NATSU!" teriak Lucy keras, sebelum ia beranjak lari meninggalkan ruangan. Seisi ruanganpun mendadak tercekat, tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Natsu mendesah pelan.

"Lucy..." gumam Natsu sambil menatap pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Natsu.." ucap Gray tepat di telinga Natsu, dan segera pergi mengejar Lucy. Natsu langsung membuka kedua matanya, dan mencoba menatap bayang Gray yang sudah hilang.

'Brak!' Natsu mendadak meghantam meja dengan tangan kanannya. Levi yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Natsu, tanpa memberinya ocehan pajang. Perlahan, Levi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menepuk punggung Natsu pelan, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'_Sial...!'_ batin Natsu dalan hati.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Siapkan matang-matang rencanamu, Jellal...!" ucap Midnight sebelum menyeruput teh kembali. Jellal tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, kita santai saja sekarang, Midnight. Lagipula, Erza _mencintaiku_, Midnight..." jawab Jellal , sebelum ia menyeringai puas.

"Kau tak bisa bersantai seperti itu Jellal!" ujar Midnight sambil menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Aku tak bersantai. Lagi pula, semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Kita haya tinggal menunggu, Midnight..."

"Aku sudah tak ingin menunggu. Semua sudah di mulai, Jellal.." ucap Midnight sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Jellal hanya mendesah pelan ,melihat perilaku Midnight.

"Tenang saja, Gajeel. Midnight memang seperti itu..." ucap Jellal sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Gajeel sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Jellal.

"Ayo kita pergi Gajeel. Misimu telah di mulai..." ucap Jellal sambil merapikan tempat duduknya.

"Ya." Balas Gajeel singkat seraya mengikuti arah jalan Jellal. Jellal tersenyum puas.

_'Fairy Tail... Akan segera lenyap...' _

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam bersandar di balkon kapal dengan santainya. Rambutnya sesekali menutupi matanya di terpa angin. Entah kenapa, semilir angin sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeridik, dan ia sama sekali topless, tanpa atasan.

"G...gray...?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar di sisi kanan wajahnya. Ia lantas menoleh, dan mendapati Natsu sudah ikut bersandar di balkon.

"Hm?" jawab Gray seolah tak peduli. Natsu hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Gray.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Natsu pelan. kali ini, Gray lah yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku marah padamu setiap hari bodoh.." ucapnya sambil menoleh pada Natsu. Perlahan, seutas senyum mulai menggembang di bibir Natsu.

"Dan... Lucy..?" tanya Natsu ragu-ragu. Gray hanya meliriknya sedikit dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi cahaya matahari.

"Aku tak tahu..." ujar Gray singkat. Natsu hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban singkat Gray.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi. Gray hanya menatapnya sinis sambil berkata sekali lagi,-

"Aku tak tahu!" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya seraya mendesah pelan.

"Gray..." panggil Natsu sekali lagi.

"Apa..!" Jawab Gray tak sabaran. Natsu lalu menoleh ke arah Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu! Aku sama sekali tak ...

"Hey, hey, bicara apa kau!" potong Gray tiba-tiba.

"Aku sama sekali tak menduga kau bisa sebaik ini..." lanjut Natsu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Gray sama sekali tak membalas perkataan Natsu. Natsu mulai tertawa garing ketika ia menyadari bahwa Gray sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Ucap Gray singkat. Natsu hanya mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik, kau segera memikirkan rencana konyolmu, dan segera fokus pada misi kita kali ini..." ucap Gray sinis, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendiri.

_'Ren..cana...?'_

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_**Flashback...**_

_ "Hoyyy! Minna!" seperti biasa, di pagi yang cerah ini, Natsu memulai membuat keributan lagi. _

_ "Ayee!" seru Happy sembari mengangkat Natsu ke atas meja. Seisi guild langsung bersweatdroop melihat Natsu menyembur-nyemburkan api kemana-mana. _

_ " NATSU! SEGERA TURUN DARI MEJA!" Erza yang semula mengunyah cheesecakenya dengan santai langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melemparkan sebuah pedang yang nyaris memotong leher Natsu. Natsu dan Happy langsung diam tak bergeming. Erza tersenyum puas._

_ "Cih, berisik sekali..." ujar Gray sambil striping tanpa sadar. Natsu hanya bisa memendam amarahnya, karena ia tahu, Erza memelototinya di sudut bar._

_ "Uhmm... minna! Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada kalian!" ucap Natsu sedikit terbata-bata. Entah kenapa, kali ini semua orang benar-benar diam dan mengamati dragon slayer itu._

_ "Kau serius sekali, Natsu...?" ucap Lisanna sambil memperhatikan wajah Natsu. Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar._

_ "Uhm... Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian...!" ucap Natsu sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan kakinya. Entah kenapa, raut mukanya terlihat sangat grogi dan hampir OOC._

_ "Katakan saja Natsu...!" ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis. Seisi orang di guild langsung tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat keakraban Lisanna dan Natsu._

_ "Hooy..Hoyyy, Aku seriuss!" ucap Natsu yang mukanya mulai memerah. Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil, dan berusaha tak menatap mata Natsu, karena ia tahu, pipinya juga mulai memerah._

_ "Kau tak seperti biasanya, Natsu..." ucap Mirajane dari bar sambil mengelap debu-debu yang menempel di meja bar. _

_ "Aku ingin, kalian membantuku menyiapkan surprise untuk ulang tahun Lucy...!"_

_ "Aye!" seru Happy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya._

_ Seisi guild perlahan-lahan diam mematung. Semua mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Diam. Sangat hening. _

_ "Ara...ara... Jarang sekali kau memebrikan sebuah 'surprise' untuk perempuan, Natsu..." ucap Mirajane memecah keheningan. Semua menggangguk setuju sambil menatap mata Natsu penuh kecurigaan. _

_ "B..bukan begitu maksudkuu! Aku hanya..._

_ "Ide bagus, Natsu!" seseorang memotong ucapan Natsu penuh semangat. Natsu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Erza telah menggebu-nggebu di sebelahnya. _

_ "Uhm... benarkah...?" tanya Natsu tak yakin. Erza langsung merangkul bahu Natsu sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya keras._

_ "Hoo..., idemu tak buruk juga, mata sipit..." ucap Gray sambil memegangi dagunya._

_ "Ah! Benar-benar ide yang cemerlang!" Levi tiba-tiba menyahut di tengah-tengah aktivitas membaca bukunya._

_ "Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi Lucy!" teriak Jet diikuti tawa panjang Droy._

_ "Hm... Persahabatan yang erat adalah salah satu sifat Pria!" seru Elfman sambil naik keatas meja heboh (?)._

_ "Ahh~~ manis sekali!" ucap Cana sambil menghentakkan beernya di atas meja._

_ Mendadak, suasana berubah ramai. Ditegah-tengah keramaian itu, Natsu tersenyum puas. Ia melirik kucing biru sepermainannya itu dan mengacungkan jempol padanya. Perasaannya menjadi lega seketika._

_ Natsu menoleh, mencoba mencari manusia yang tak sibuk mengobrol keras dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia namun, ia sama sekali tak melihat seorang pun yang sedang menganggur. Semuanya sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Natsu mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya naik menuju lantai dua, mengharap suatu ketenangan._

_ Belum sampai Natsu menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut perak sebahu sedang bersandar di balkon. Natsu tersenyum. Ia menghampirinya sembari menyapa, -_

_ "Lisanna!" _

_ Lisanna pun mendadak menoleh ke Natsu. la mencoba tersenyum, dan memutar kepalanya kembali. Senyum Natsu pun mendadak pudar melihat raut Lisanna yang terlihat lesu._

_ "Kau tak apa, Lisanna?" tanya Natsu sambil mendekatinya. Lisanna hanya diam dan menggembungkan pipinya._

_ "Ayolah, bersenang-senanglah! Semua orang terlihat bahagia hari ini...!" ucap Natsu sambil ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon. Lisanna menghembuskan nafasnya pelan._

_ "Aku bersenang-senang, kok!" ucap Lisanna sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Natsu sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan sikap Lisanna._

_ "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Lisana..." ucap Natsu pelan. Lisanna mencoba menoleh padanya dan tertawa, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa raut Natsu begitu serius. _

_ "Natsu! kemarilah!" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah. Wajah serius Natsu mendadak sirna dan tergopoh-gopoh._

_ "G..gawat! itu Erza! Aku pergi dulu Lisanna!" ucap Natsu terbata-bata._

_ "Tungg..._

_ Perkataan Lisanna terpotong, begitu ia menyadari sosok Natsu hilang di telan keramaian. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang._

_ 'Aku merindukanmu, Natsu...'_

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_ "Hm... aku akan membuat tart cake spacial untuk Lucy!" ucap Mirajane memecah suasana. Natsu langsung menoleh pada Mira, dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _

_ "Elfman, kau bantu aku oke?" tanya Mira sambil tersenyum. Elfman berniat menolak, namun, ia menduga, Mirapasti akan mengeluarkan deathglarenya, jika ia menolak usul tersebut._

_ "B..baik.. Mira-nee..." ucap Elfman sambil menahan malu. Seisi guild lagsung menutup mulutnya menahan tawa._

_ "Hm... dimana Erza? Aku tak melihatnya sejak awal..." ucap Lev sambl meoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah bolam menyala langsung muncul disisi kepala Natsu._

_ "AAA! Ide cerdas Levi!" teriak Natsu kencang sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. _

_ "M..maksudmu!" tanya Levi yang sama sekali tak paham. _

_ "Erza yang akan menuntun Lucy ke tempat surpricenya!" jawab Natsu sambil menngacungkan jempolnya. Seisi guild langsung terdiam._

_ "Hm... menarik..." seseorang bergumam memecah keheningan. Natsu langsung mencari sumber suara._

_ "G..Gray?" gumam Natsu pelan._

_ "Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap Gray sambil memamerkan smirk khasnya. Natsu mendesah pelan._

_ "Baiklah! Baiklah, terserah kau saja..." ucap Natsu acuh tak acuh. Gray hanya memasang tampang tak p;uas dengan tanggapan Natsu._

_ "Hoy hoy hoy, kau harus memberiku peran!" ucap Gray sambil menyandarkan bahunya di barel-barel bir peliharaan Cana._

_ "Hm... biar kupikir.." ucap Natsu sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. _

_ "Kau akan memindahkan kursi di sana, Gray!" _

_ Gray terdiam sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan._

_ "Hey, aku ingin peran yang lebih penting!" ucap Gray tak terima. _

_ "Lalu kau mau peran apalagi, hah!" ucap Natsu tak kalah heboh. Gray terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum._

_ "Aku akan berada di samping Lucy, menjaganya, dan menjauhkannya darimu agar rencanamu bisa berjalan lancar. Hm?" ujar Gray, meminta persetujuan. Seisi guild langsung ramai mendengar ucapan Gray._

_ "M..menjaga... Lucy!" tanya Natsu gelagapan. Gray mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_ "Hm.. Bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak?" tanya Gray sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan tangannya. Natsu berdecak sebal._

_ "Baiklah! Terserah kau!" ucap Natsu singkat, lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Semua orang hanya bersweatdrop sambil memandang Gray datar. Gray yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan segera ambil tindakan._

_ "Hoy..hoy.. Aku tak melakuk an apa-apa!" _

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_ "Minna! Aku pulang dulu!" teriak Levi dari ujung bar, meminta perhatian seisi guild._

_ "Hati-hati, Levi!" ucap Mira sambil mengelap sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya. Levi mengangguk, dan segera meninggalkan guild dengan timnya, Jet dan Droy._

_ "Aaaaa!" sepi sekali rasanya..." uapan Natsu memecah keheningan di guild itu. memang, sekarang telah memasuki pukul sembilan malam, sebagian besar guild telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

"_Benar... sepi sekali tanpa Lucy..." ucap Mira sambil tersenyum kecil. _

"_Aye..." jawab Happy lemas. Natsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya._

_ "Apa ia belum kunjung sembuh, Natsu?" tanya Mira. Natsu lagsung menoleh padanya._

_ "Belum. Suhunya masih tinggi..." ucap Natsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mira memandang Natsu penuh rasa kasihan._

_ "Kenapa mendadak sepi...?" seseorang berkata dari lantai dua. Natsu dan Mira langsung mendongakkan kepalanya._

_ "Erza? Belum pulang?" sapa Mira ramah. Erza hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dan turun menghampiri Mira. _

_ "Ada apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Erza sambil menyeruput orange juice yang disuguhkan Mira. Mira hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Erza mendesah pelan._

_ "Natsu! Kau tak apa?" tanya Erza sedikit berteriak. Natsu langsung menoleh padanya._

_ "Aku tak apa..." ucap Natsu tak bersemangat. Erza langsung berdiri dan menghampiri bangku Natsu. ia mengamati Natsu sejenak, lalu ia ikut duduk di sebelah Natsu._

_ "Kadang-kadang, teman adalah musuh kita yang paling kuat..." ucap Erza pelan. Natsu meliriknya sejenak, lalu kembali dalam pikirannya sendiri._

_ "Erza..." ucap Natsu pelan. Erza langsung menoleh padanya._

_ "Hm?" jawab Erza sambil menyeruput orange juicenya_

_ Natsu langsung duduk tegap dan menceritakan semua rencananya akan hari ulang tahun Lucy. Erza tampak sangat antusias dengan apa yang diutarakan Natsu. Erza tersenyum tipis._

"_Hm... jadi, aku akan memancing Lucy ke pantai itu, dan kalian menyiapkan surprisenya?" _

_ "Yoshh! Tepat sekali! Bagaimana!" tanya Natsu mengharap kata 'baiklah' dari muluit Erza. Erza terdiam sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Baiklah... Tak masalah!" ucap Erza semangat. Natsu langsung menoleh ke Happy dan mengacungkan jempolnya._

_ "A..arigatou, Erza!" seru Natsu sambil memeluk erat Erza. Erza tersenyum tipis._

_ 'kau begitu cepat berubah, Natsu...'_

**~To Be Continued~**

**Heheh, chap 8 sudah berakhir!**

**kali ini saya sudah benar-benar kehabisan ide, jadi, saya utarakan saja rencana Natsu –w-**

**semoga gak menurunkan kualitas cerita XD**

**berikut adalah balasan review buat chap sebelumnya~**

**Ginryuumaru** : hm, maaf kalau saya membuat charanya OOC, tapi, saya merasa kalau chara2nya nggak OOC -_-" , makasih buat reviewnya, ginryuumaru-san *jangan lupa review lagi ;)) :D

**Sagung indra** : sama..! saya juga menunggu dan menunggu review anda dan para readers sekalian TwT yah, paling nggak, saya sudah melontarkan rencana asli Natsu . arigatou reviewnya, Sagung indra-san :3

**edogawa Luffy** : saya sudah update, edogawa Luffy –san! . memang, saya agak menyimpan NaLunya, biar nanti jadi seru XD makasih banyak yah reviewnya, edogawa Luffy –san! Semoga dalam chap ini bisa review lgi ^^v

**Lucy Erza Ashley Knightwalker** : hehe, bikin orang penasaran adalah style saya XD makasih reviewnya yah Lucy Erza Ashley Knightwalker-san! Lanjutkan reviewnya! XD

**Terakhir, **

**Mind To RnR?**


	9. Fears

**Hola minna!**

**Setelah hiatus yang lama lagi, saya ahirnya kembali (^o^)/ bersama endless scratch **

**Well, still flashback,**

**Balasan reviews akan saya paparkan (?) di bawah )**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail is not mine! **

**Endless Scratch **

**Chapter 9**

**Fears**

**Enjoy!**

"_Hm... jadi, aku akan memancing Lucy ke pantai itu, dan kalian menyiapkan surprisenya?" _

_ "Yoshh! Tepat sekali! Bagaimana!" tanya Natsu mengharap kata 'baiklah' dari muluit Erza. Erza terdiam sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Baiklah... Tak masalah!" ucap Erza semangat. Natsu langsung menoleh ke Happy dan mengacungkan jempolnya._

_ "A..arigatou, Erza!" seru Natsu sambil memeluk erat Erza. Erza tersenyum tipis._

_ 'kau begitu cepat berubah, Natsu...'_

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

_ Hujan rintik-rintik membuat jalan-jalan tampak basah dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai tergenang air. Laki-laki dengan rambut pink mencoloknya itu mempercapat langkahnya- diikuti kucing sepermainannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk meggengan kantung berisi beberapa bahan masakan. _

_ 'pluk!' sebuah tetesan air hujan mendarat tepat di dahinya- dan mengalir membasahi sekujur hidungnya. Ia megusapnya pelan dengan satu jari, sambil menahan kantungnya. Happy yang melihat Natsu kesulitan langsung melesat dan ikut menahan kantung Natsu. Natsu tersenyum lebar._

_ "Terima kasih Happy!" ucap Natsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini._

_ "Aye!" jawabnya tetap semangat seperti biasanya._

_ Jalan setapak itu tampak mulai sepi, seiring orang-orang yang mempercepat larinya demi menghindari hujan yang mulai deras. Natsu terdiam sejenak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benar saja, tetes-tetes air langsung berjatuhan dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Happy langsung mencoleh bahu Natsu, memberinya aba-aba untuk segera berlari. Natsu mengangguk, dan mulai menapakkan kakinya lebih cepat._

_ 'BRAAKK!' suara bentura mendadak terdengar keras di bahu kiri Natsu, membuatnya terpental hingga sedikit tergeser dari tempat asalnya. Natsu lantas bangkit, dan langsung mengepalkan tangankananya yang telah diselimuti api. Betapa besar keinginannya untuk meninju orang yang menabraknya, sebelum ia mengurunkan niatnya setelah menyadari bahwa Gray lah yang menabraknya._

_ "G..gray..!" Teriak Happy menyadari bahwa Gray sudah berdiri dan merapikan celananya._

_ "Yo..!" jawab Gray santai dan lantas memasang smirk seksinya._

_ Natsu melenyapkan api yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Entah mengapa, firasat buruk mulai menghampirinya._

_ "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Natsu kasar. Gra langsung memutar bola matanya._

_ "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh!" jawab Gray tak kalah kasar._

_ Natsu langsung terdiam ia mengamati kantungnya yang mulai jatuh berantakan, dan mulai menunduk memunguti barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Gray yang melihatnya hanya diam saja sambl memperhatikan barang-barang yang satu persatu mulai Natsu kemasi ke dalam kantongnya kembali._

_ "Daging, selada, garam, bumbu, tofu... kau bisa memasak?" tanya Gray sambil menggenggam perutnya menahan tawa. Natsu menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah merambat di kedua pipinya._

_ "Grayy! hentikaan!" seru Happy sambil menepuk pudak Natsu._

_ "Aku hanya bercanda! Lagipulan, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Gray yang mulai berhenti tertawa. Natsu langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bahunya dari debu._

_ Gray terdiam sesaat. Ia mengamati jalan di sekitarnya, dan mulai bertopang dagu. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan menoleh ke arah Natsu yang kelihatannya juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Gray._

_ "Jalan ini..., aku tau, Natsu!" ucap Gray sambil menatap Natsu tajam. Natsu hanya bisa bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_ "Jalan yang mengarah ke rumah... Lucy?" _

_ Natsu diam terpaku. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengangkat dagunya, namun tak bisa. Gray hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Natsu._

_ "Hahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Natsuu!" ucap Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Natsu. Happy hanya bisa menatap raut Natsu dengan iba._

_ "Tapi, aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku, Natsu.." lanjut Gray dengan smirk di wajahnya. Happy yang masih tak mengerti hanya bisa menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_ "Aku akan berada di samping Lucy, menjaganya, dan menjauhkannya darimu agar rencanamu bisa berjalan lancar..., bukan?" _

_ Tepat sasaran. Natsu benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata kali ini. Happy hanya bisa mengelus pundak Natsu. Tangan kecilnyapun dapat merasakan getaran-getaran di pundaknya. Gray mendesah pelan melihat friensenemy-nya itu diam saja._

_ "Yah, baiklah, aku akan mulai menjaganya, kau lebih baik pulang,Natsu" ucap Gray lantas berbalik dan memulai kembali langkahnya._

_ Natsu hanya bisa memandangi bayangan Gray yang mulai menghilang. Berat. Itulah apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Kini, bayangan Gray bahkan sudah tk tampak lagi di sudut pandang Natsu yang paling tajam. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya._

_ "Natsu..." Gumam Happy sambil mengusap pundaknya. Happy hanya bisa diam dan ikut duduk di sebelah Natsu._

_ Happy melirik Natsu pelan. ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Natsu selemah itu. Happy mendesah pelan sambil mengeratkan kantong belanjaan Natsu. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas._

_ Derai-derai hujan mulai deras. Ia menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu. ia benar-benar ingin memberi isyarat sehingga mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal._

_ Happy membelalakkan matanya. Genangan air terlihat lebih deras di depan Natsu. Bukan. Itu bukan tetesan hujan. _

_ "Natsu, kau mena..._

_ "Ayo kita pulang, Happy!" potong Natsu sambil berusaha menguatkan senyumnya, walau air matanya sudah menetes deras di kedua pipinya. _

_ Happy menatapnya iba. ia segera mengepakkan sayapnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu._

_ "Aye..." seru Happy lemas, dan segera membantu Natsu bangkit dari duduknya. ia mendongakkan kepalanya sekali lagi._

_ Entah kenapa, rasany hujan semakin deras saja._

**End flashback**

"Turunkan jangkarnya...!" seorang awak kapal bertubuh kurus bereriak dari sudut kapal. Sang Nahkoda bermimik seram –dengan segala pernak-pernik bajak laut yang dikenakannya, langsung berdiri, menunpu pada kaki kayu palsunya dan beranjak dari tempat singgahnya yang berada tepat di paling atas kapal.

Seorang bertubuh kekar dengan sebuah penutup mata menghampiri seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut birunya yang bergoyang di tera angin. Tak lama setelah lelaki bertubuh tegar itu menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh, berbincang sebentar, lalu segera membalikkan badannya. Tatapan matanya langsung ia arahkan pada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan lekuk tubuh sixpack-nya, seiring ia melepas atasannya.

'hup!' lelaki itu melompat ke bawah dari atas balkon yang tingginya tak sampai lime meter. ia lalu segera merapikan rambutnya, selagi seseorang dengan rambut biru itu menghampirinya.

"Gray, kau siap?" tanyanya dengan semangat. Gray hanya memandanginya datar.

"kau mengatakannya seolah aku tak sekuat yang kau pikir, Mystogan." Jawabnya sambil menyenggol pundaknya, sembai ia mulai melangkah pergi. Mystogan tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Gray, sebelum ia langsung menahan pundaknya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Ucapnya pelan, namun tertap terdegar di telinga Gray. Gray mendesah pelan, dan menepis lengan lengan Mytogan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." ucapnya sinis dan segera pergi darinya.

Mystogan tersenyum tipis sambil mengikuti bayangan Gray yang mulai hilang. ia lalu membalikkan badannya, dan memulai langkahnya menuju balkon tempat Gray berdiri tadi.

Mystogan melangkah masuk melewati pintu yang tingginya bahkan lebih pendek dari pada badannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan tersenyum pelan melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pink syang terduduk di sudut balkon.

"oh, tak kupikir kau bersamanya tadi, Natsu..." ucap Mystogan sambil berandar di balkon kayu itu. Natsu hanya diam tak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Wah, kelihatannya semua mulai mengacuhkanku, aku jadi bosann~~!" ucap Mystogan sedikit keras sambil menguap lebar. Natsu langsung memutar bola matanya ke arah Mytogan.

"Hei.., Mystogan..." ucap Natsu sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Mystogan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm?"tanya Mystogan tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Ano..., Gray..." ucap Natsu terbata-bata. Mystogan mulai tertarik dan langsung melangkah mendekati Natsu.

"Gray? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Mystogan ingin tahu. Natsu mendesah pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"K..kapan ia berangkat?" tanya Natsu tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mystogan langsung tersenyum tipis dan ikut duduk di seselah Natsu.

"Hm.., mungkin tiga jam lagi. matahari juga sudah mulai terbit." Jawab Mystogan.

"ooh..." jawab Natsu pelan. ia lantas berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi sebelum Mystogan menarik tangannya.

"Santai sajalahh.., biar kubuatkan teh.." ucap Mystogan pelan . Natsu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil mengikuti langkah Mystogan menuju dapur kapal.

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

"Kurang lebih delapan jam jika tak ada hambatan.."

Natsu menatap punggung Mystogan datar. Lagi-lagi, ia membenamkan kepalanya di meja kayu yang tingginya kurang lebih setara dengan dada Natsu.

"Kau tak bisa memastikannya?" tanya Natsu kesekian kalinya. Mystogan menoleh, dan melihat raut Natsu yang lesu. Natsu yang merasa diperhatikan menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan syal khasnya. Mystogan tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, aku jarang sekali melihat Natsu yang seperti ini," ucap Mystogan selagi ia meletakkan dua cangkir teh di tatakan minum sederhana. Natsu menggembungkan pipinya acuh tak acuh.

"Silahkan, tehnya tuan.." canda Mystogan sambil meletakkan secangkir teh tepat di depan Natsu.

"terimakasih..." ucap Natsu tanpa menggerakkan rusuknya sedikitpun.

"Ayolah, aku sudah berusaha membuatkan teh terbaikku, duduklah yang tegak, Natsu!" ucap Mystogan sambil menarik-narik syal Natsu.

"Hentikaan..., aku bisa melakukannya sendiri...!" raung Natsu risih dan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mystogan tersenyum pelan ketika Natsu mulai menyeruput teh buatannya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali akhir-akhir ini..." ucap Mystogan sambil memandangi raut muka Natsu.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku masih bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung seperti hari-hari sebelumnya! Bahkan, sebuah kota...

"HHAAHAHAHA! Maksudku bukan seperti itu Natsuu!" tawa Mystogan seolah mengusir ketenangan ruangan itu. Natsu hanya bersweatdrop melihat tawa Mystogan yang jauh di luar dugaannya.

"Hhh.. entahlah..." ucap Natsu pelan diiringi tawa Mystogan yang mulai mereda.

"Jadi, apa yang kau takutkan?"

itu reaksi Natsu setelah pertanyaan Mystogan terdengar di kedua telinganya. Diam-diam, tangannya menggenggam erat kain celananya, dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya pinknya sedikit menjuntai menutupi raut wajahnya.

Takut? Baginya, takut adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar, setelah ia mendapat sebuah pelajaran bermakna dari  
>Gildarts. Takut adalah sesuatu disaat kau merasa pertahannanmu hancur, dan ketika kau merasa terancam dan tak dapat melakukan apapun, diam, bergetar hebat sampai tak mampu menyongsong tubuhmu sediri. Takut adalah ketika ia menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya dan iapun menyadari bahwa kekuatannya sama sekali tak memiliki arti dibandingkan dengan ancaman itu sendiri.<p>

"Natsu?" Mystogan bergumam mencoba membangunkan Natsu dari lamunannya. Natsu hanya mengangkat sedikit dagunya, pertanda ia dapat mendengarkan gumaman Mystogan.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu lirih. Mystogan tersenyum tipis. Kelirihannya seolah memancingnya untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang tersikap di hati Natsu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau takutkan?" sekali lagi Mystogan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Natsu memutar bolamatanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya pandangan matanya terfokuskan pada Mystogan, ia dap[at mengetahui bahwa Mystogan sedang memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Natsu.

Natsu diam, kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Apa yang kau takutkan?

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Selama ini, ia memang jarang sekali merasa ketakutan, karena sifat percaya dirinya yang berlebihan, atau memang ia terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Namun, entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasakan perasaan takut yang berbeda. Lebih tepatnya, bukan terarah ke arah 'takut terancam' namun lebih menuju perasaan khawatir.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan?

"Natsuu! Kau mulai membuatku bosan..." Mystogan menggerutu panjang ketika jawaban yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung terucap dari bibir Natsu.

"Takut? Hal bodoh macam apa itu..." ucap Natsu asal-asalan. Mystogan berdecak pelan, kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Natsu.

"kau bukan tipe-tipe seorang pembohong. Kau bahkan tak dapat mengatur nafasmu dengan sederet kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan. Wajahmu saja sudah menunjukkan hal itu." ucap Mystogan santai.

Kali ini Natsu terdesak. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Semua ucapan Mystogan memang benar.

"Akuilah saja Natsu kau takut ."

Natsu diam, tak bergeming. Apa jawaban yang sekiranya pantas keluar dari mulutnya? Sebuah jawaban dengan sedikit kebohongan, atau sebuah jawaban yang jujur terucap dari lubuk hatinya.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa.., takut kehilangan..."

_oOoOoO **Endless_Scratch** OoOoOo_

Aku mendongakkan kepala, berharap semilir angin mampu membuat seluruh penatku pergi. entah kenapa, rasanya berat tubuhku terasa bertambah. Atau mungkin, aku yang semakin lemah, aku sama sekali tak tahu. Yang aku tahu saat ini hanyalah sebuah botol kosong yang terombang-ambing yang tertangkap sudut mataku. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sesaat lebih lama. Botol kosong di laut. Sama sekali tak bermakna. Tak berarti.

Sebuah pena di tangan kananku kini mulai menuliskan semua yang ada di benakku.

Dan seperti yang kuira, Mama, dia tak mungkin-

Goresan penaku tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Kalimat yang akan kutulis seolah tercekat. Aku menyipitkan mata, menahan sesuatu. Kami-sama, tolong, jangan kau buat aku menitikkan air mata saat ini.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu segera menulis kalimat itu dalam notebook kecil yang senantiasa menemaniku dimana saja.

Kalimat itu selesai tertulis. Kuakui saja, ini memang berlebihan, menulis sebuah kalimat, dan berhenti sebelum tertuliskan semuanya. Mendesah pelan, atau apalah. Bukan karena aku membenci kisah-kisah cinta seperti di layar televisi, aku hanya edang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Aku bersandar di sebuah tiang tepat di belakangku. Aku berusaha melupakannya, namun, tak bisa. Bayanganku teringat pada suatu cerita indah di salahsatu koleksi novel yang berjibun di lemari kamarku. Andai saja, aku bisa menjadi peran utama seperti itu. ceritanya pasti indah.

Aku memulai sebuah paragraf di lembar baru notebook kecilku. Aku mendesah pelan, dan mulai menulis kembali.

Goresan penaku terhenti ketika aku menyadari bahwa kakiku tertutupi bayangan seseorang. Aku bergegas menyelipkan notebookku di saku belakang, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku diam.

"Aku yakin, blondie sepertimu tak suka sendiran..."

Gray. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Paling tidak, aku suka ketenangan..." ucapku lirih. Gray kian mendekatiku dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau bersama fairytail?" tanya Gray santai. Aku terdiam, mengedip-kedipkan kesua mataku, pertanda tak mengerti/

"Wajahmu terlalu familiar untuk bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, Lucy" timpal Gray.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Semua itu benar. Aku bahkan kehabisan ide untuk mengelak kata-katanya.

"Natsu mencarimu."

Aku diam saja. Berharap pokerface-ku dapat bertahan lebih lama.

"Oh." Balasku singkat. dalam hati, aku hanya berharap ia cepat pergi, sebelum notebook kecil-ku mencuat keluar dari balik saku, karena tak kumasukkan dengan tepat.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pendek, dan bersandar di balkon tepat di depanku.

"Hahahaha... kau ini membosankan sekali..." ucap Gray seraya tertawa. Aku hanya berweatdrop sambil memperhatikan tawa lepasnya.

"Maksudmu apa!" tanyaku mencoba rileks. Gray mengusap-usap perutnya, mencoba meredakan tawa.

"Tak apa, aku hanya berusaha menggodamu, dan reaksimu membosankan sekali..." ucap Gray tanpa basa-basi. Untung saja aku tak berkata yang aneh-aneh.

Suasana mendadak sepi. aku hanya diam, sambil berpura-pura terbawa suasana tenang semilir angin. Gray juga tak kunjung pergi. notebooku kini juga berada di ambang saku.

Tiba-tiba, Gray berdiri. Ia lalu melangkah menghampiriku. Entah mengapa, perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Kau menantinya kan?" tanyanya blak-blakkan. Gawat, aku benar-benar terdesak kali ini.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan..!" ujarku sambil berusaha mundur selangkah.

Namun, kelihatannya hal itu sama sekali tak berarti. Ia makin mendesakku, melangkah dengan santai, dan memojokkanku.

Ia menatapku. Dalam. Sial. Mau tak mau, aku tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di sekitar pipiku. Kami-sama, tolong aku!

"Belajarlah melupakannya." Ia berkata tepat beberapa centi di depan mukaku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Entah mengapa, terlihat santai sekali.

"A..apa..?" aku mulai gelagapan, ketika Gray mulai meletakkan tangan kanannya di dinding tepat di belakangku.

Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha kuat menatap irish matanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari mataku. Aku bahkan dapat melihat lekuk bibirnya, yang..

Seksi?

Tidak. Ini tak benar. aku tahu, Gray memang tampan. Namun, tidak, tak mungkin. ini akan aneh. Aku harus bisa berusaha tenang, lagi pula...

Aku mencintai..

"Belajarlah mencintaiku, Lucy..."

'Bruk..'

Notebook itu akhirnya terjatuh juga.

**TBC**

**_oOoOoO Endless_Scratch OoOoOo_**

**~Review Please~**

**Yap, sekian buat Chap kali ini, berikut ini balasan reviewnya minna :3**

**edogawa Luffy**** : hm, kalau soal rencana buat Lucy itu beda edogawa-san :3 ini ada lagii :p . endless scratch itu artinya goresan tanpa akhir. Pada chapter terakhir, nanti akan saya paparkan kenapa saya memberi judul 'endless scratch' edogawa-san terima kasih banyak reviewnyaa **

**Sagung Indra : iya, erza itu beneran di culik (^o^) maaf update lama, sagung indra-san, habis fokus unass yah, semoga kali ini ceritanya lebih menantang btw, makasih banyak buat reviewnya yah saging indra-san :3 *waiting the next review :p**

**Neyta Minaira****: Neyta-saaann, miss u much :* *siap2 dilempar obor. Makasih pujiannya yah Neyta-sannn bikin penasaran kan writing style-ku :p btw, makasih buat reviewnya yah Neyta-saaann :* semoga dibelikan laptop baru :p**

**HanajimaHiku**** : ini sudah di lanjut ****HanajimaHiku****-saan walau no-comment, tapi fullmotifation bgt :3 wait the next revieww ****HanajimaHiku****-saaann :3**

**Anon**** : aaa,,,, makasih 'like'-nya ****anon****-saan :3 saya juga suka pair Nalu, *toss ku tunggu review selanjutnya, ****anon****-saannn **

**Yap, sekian sudah balasan revie dari minna2 **

**Wait for the next chapter, kay? ;)**

***hope not long -_-**


	10. Bye

**AFTER HIATUS 4 YEARS**

**Terakhir kali nulis kelas 8, dilanjutkan kelas 11 **

**Tergerak menulis karna kambuh fangirling 3 3**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya, bjtatihowo, sadsa, alia dragfillia, Sagung Indra,, hafiza uzumaki, Jun, edogawa Luffy, debby magdalena, unyu, Hana Megami, , Kazuka Luna Dragneel , Guest, .3 **

**Dan juga para silent readers, terimakasiiih banyaaak BIG THANKS!**

**Maaf tidak bisa review satu-satu seperti chap2 sebelumnya, **

**Maaf jika terjadi gaya bahasa agak berubah, wajar 4 tahun...**

**Yah, langsung aja**

**Disclaimer: Fairytail punya Hiro Mashima**

**Endless Scratch**

**Chapter 10**

**Bye**

**Enjoy!**

_Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha kuat menatap irish matanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari mataku. Aku bahkan dapat melihat lekuk bibirnya, yang.._

_ Seksi?_

_ Tidak. Ini tak benar. aku tahu, Gray memang tampan. Namun, tidak, tak mungkin. ini akan aneh. Aku harus bisa berusaha tenang, lagi pula..._

_ Aku mencintai.._

_ "Belajarlah mencintaiku, Lucy..." _

_ 'Bruk..'_

_ Notebook itu akhirnya terjatuh juga._

_Endless Scratch_

_ 'mencintai.. Gray?' _

"G..grayy..?" ucapku gemetar. dari jarak yang sedekat ini... duh.. aku yakin, wajahku sudah semerah tomat!

Aku berusaha berfikir jernih, walau mata Gray kini menatap lurus mataku, seolah ini adalah sesuatu yang 'biasa'. Mau tak mau, aku harus menatap mata Gray balik. Aku memperhatikan kedua bola mata gelapnya.

Gray tetap menatap mataku, walau kukira ia akan mulai bosan dan beralih pergi. Siaal, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Aku hanya tatap memperhatikan kedua mata sayunya. Sayu. Namun, kedua mata sayu itu, seolah tenang, sama sekali tak menunjukkan adanya kekonyolan. Indah.

Detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, ketika ia perlahan melangkah maju. aku semakin terdesak. tanpa sadar, aku mengumpat dalam hati. aku yakin, Gray pasti melihat kesalah pahaman dari raut wajahku yang memerah.

"Kau tak apa, Lucy?" tanya Gray, tepat di depan wajahku, bahkan desahan nafasnya pun dapat kudengar. Bagai mana aku bisa 'tak apa-apa' kalau kau sedekat ini!?

Aku diam saja. Seolah, aku memang harus diam. Aku terus menatapnya, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Matanya yang sayu itu..

Indah.

Aahh! Sial! Sial! Lagi-lagi aku memujinya. Memang, dari dulu, aku tahu, Gray memang salah satu wizard tertampan di Fairy Tail, tapi, aku sama sekali tak habis pikir akan jadi seperti ini!

"Hoo... cincin ini ternyata bisa bekerja dengan baik..."

Eh?

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin menguji seberpa jauh benda ini bisa bekerja.." ucap Gray santai, sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang kelihatannya penah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, itukan..."

"Ya, ini pemberian dari salamander palsu yang pernah bertemu denganmu itu... hahaha!" ucap Gray diikuti tawa kerasnya.

Aku diam terpaku meratapi Gray yang sibuk meneliti cincin yang di pegangnya.

Sial.

"Gray..." desahku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Gray lantas menoleh, dan-

'PLAK!' aku mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanan Gray.

_Endless Scratch_

Deru lalu lintas di jalanan terlihat padat. Gemuruh suara mesin transportasi Edolas kini semakin terlihat sesak saja, memenuhi seluruh urat nadi jalanan yang kini teraspal halus. Tak jarang lagi para masyarakat edolas terlihat berjalan kaki, dari pada mengendarai alat-alat sihir yang dulu setia menemani kemanapun, dan dimanapun. Yah, sejarah Edolas dunia sihir kini hanya sebuah kenangan di sudut memori mereka.

Seorang laki-laki menapakkan kakinya dengan santai, sambil mengangkat kain jubahnya yang hampir menggesek lantai jalanan yang terlihat sedikit kumuh. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong bajunya, dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar _jewel _pada seorang supir yang menunggu di dalam sebuah _taxi_.

"Uhm.. anda yakin, akan turun di sini?" tanya supir itu sambil menerima lembaran jewel dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Tempat ini tak boleh di masuki, apalagi tanpa pengawasan pengawal kerajaaan.." lanjutnya.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, sambil merapikan rambut birunya yang sedikit berantakan di terpa angin.

"Saya tau. Karena itu, maafkan saya jika saya berlaku kurang sopan. Gajeel..." jawabnya santai, sebelum ia memanggil nama itu dengan tenang.

Supir itu mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, sebelum segumpal asap hitam mengerumuninya.

"Ini... black mag..." kata-kata itu terputus, sebelum sebuah gumpalan hitam menelannya, dan hanya menyisakan lembaran kain bajunya.

"Ayo Gajeel, sudah waktunya..." ucap laki-laki itu seraya berjalan meniggalkan taxi yang baru saja di tumpanginya itu.

"Baik." jawab seseorang di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan cepat mengikuti laki-laki di depannya menembus sebuah pagar besi berkarat yang terlihat tua sebelum mengucapkan sederet kata-kata mantra yang tertulis dalam kertas di tangan kirinya.

_Endless Scratch_

"Terbukalah..."

Sebuah lubang tak beraturan dan gelap perlahan menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan setelah Levy Edolas Mengucapkan serentetan bahasa yang sama sekali tak dimengerti keempat orang dibelakangnya. Ia mengusap keringatnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Gerard.

"Persiapan 80%"

Gerard langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan dirinya menemui Gray. Dilihatnya matanya tajam, lalu ia menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata,"Berhati-latilah."

Gray menhembuskan nafas berat. Ia memutar sudut matanya, dan mendapati Lucy tak setakut yang diekspetasikannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia memutar bola matanya kesudut lain, dan tatapannya terhenti pada Natsu yang sedang terduduk diatas batu, merenung. Tatapannya teduh, dan entah apa yang dirasakannya. Gray berjalan mendekatinya dan natsu menoleh padanya sebelum Gray tepat berada di depannya.

Dan Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gray terheran-heran. Ia mencoba mempertemukan pandangannya kepada Natsu, namun Natsu tetap bersikukuh tidak menatap matanya. Gray curiga. Ada apa dengan Natsu? Apakah ia marah padanya? Ataukah jangan-jangan ia mengetahui kejadian semalam?

"Oi.."

Natsu tetap tidak menoleh. Gray mulai naik darah.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau mementingkan masalah pribadimu." Ucap Gray, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

Natsu galau. Ia menatap Gray yang meranjak menjauhinya. Ia mengamatinya.

Gray.

Seorang mage dari Fairytail, yang sudah dari dulu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Sejak kecil, selalu beradu. Memperebutkan kemenangan, dan saling berlomba untuk menjadi yang terkuat, dan tanpa ia sadari, Gray sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dibalik setiap pertarungan sepele mereka berdua, persahabatan itu tumbuh. Namun, apakah masih bisa seperti itu?

Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi.

_Endless Scratch_

"Sebentar lagi... tinggal sebentar lagi..."

Lissana menguatkan hatinya. Detak jam dinding menyelimuti kekalutannya. Levi yang sejak tadi sibuk membuka-buka lembaran buku setebal 8 cm tidak mampu menemukan kunci portal Edolas. Ia sempat menemukan beberapa artikel tentang Edolas, namun yang dicarinya masih nihil.

"Maafkan aku Levi, aku terlalu merepotkanmu..."

Levi berhenti membolak-balik lembaran bukunya. Ia menatap Lissana yang sejak tadi membantunya, dan dengan jelas kilau air matanya terlihat. Ia tahu perasaannya. Lissana adalah gadis yang kuat, namun bukan berarti ia masih mampu menahan kehilangan sosok seorang Natsu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tak mau terpisahkan lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terbebani Lissana." Ucap Levi, sambil menyuguhkan senyum teringannya.

Levi kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, dan matanya tertuju pada suatu kertas yang terselip di halaman itu. Ia membukanya perlahan, dan akhirnya sampailah ia pada titik batas pencariannya.

"Lissana! Aku menemukannya!"

Lissana langsung melempar buku yang dipegangnya, dan ia langsung berlari menuju Levi. Levi membuka lembaran itu lebar-lebar dan terpampanglah langkah-langkah membuka portal Edolas. Ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini. Lissana tak hentinya bersyukur. Dalam kilau bola matanya, ada keyakinan bahwa ini akan berhasil dengan mudah.

Levi melepas kacamatanya dan mulai mengucapkan serentetan mantra yang tertera pada kertas itu. Tenaganya mulai terkuras, dan mantra mulai bekerja. Perlahan lantai mulai bergetar, diikuti perabotan-perabotannya.

Lissana menyadari portal membutuhkan ruang yang luas. Ia segera menarik tangan Levi. "Levi, kita harus keluar!"

Levi berlari keluar rumah sambil menyeret portal yang hampir sepenuhnya stabil. Beberapa perabotan pecah, namun itu bukan masalah yang perlu dihiraukan lagi. Ia sampai di teras rumahnya, dan portal mulai stabil.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir masuk perlahan, seraya ia mencoba mempertahankan kestabilan portal tersebut. Levi langsung tersentak, dan ia menghentakkan tangannya seketika, kestabilan portal hilang, dan perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Levi!" Seru Lissana mendapati temannya yang tersungkur di tanah. Ia langsung mengenggam tangan Levi, dan memeriksanya. Tidak ada luka atau goresan sedikitpun.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Lissana sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tak apa Lissana." Ucap Levi sambil membersihkan pakaiannya, dan meraih yangan Lissana, membantunya berdiri. Lissana hanya menatap Levi dengan rasa bersalah yang kental. Levi tetap tersenyum, meyakinkan Lissana bahwa dirinya tak apa-apa.

"Portal Edolas berhasil terbuka, tapi tidak mampu menstabilkan kondisinya."

Lissana diam terperanjat. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di nadinya, dan ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Di luar sana, seseorang selain kita juga sedang berusaha membuka portal..."

_Natsu._

Itulah pikiran pertama yang melintas di pikiran Lissana setelah mendengarnya.

_Endless Scratch_

Langit terang tanpa matahari, gelap tanpa bulan. Pulau-pulau yang dulu mengapung telah menjadi sejarah panjang, yang mengisahkan keegoisan para diktatornya. Kerajaan kini tak lagi menjadi pusat perintah, rakyatnya mulai memberanikan diri melawan. Sihir-sihir yang terbatas kini telah terganti. Manusia mulai mempelajari tentang ilmu alam, dan belajar bertahan hidup tanpa sihir. Manusia berjalan di tanah, dan Exceed telah punah di Edolas.

Tidak ada lacrima.

Erza telah menyadarinya sejak tiga hari lalu, ketika Gerard memaksanya ikut dalam sebuah kencan sepele yang akhirnya tak mampu ia tolak. Ia sangat bahagia. Namun, entah kenapa ia sedikit takut. Ia merindukan guildnya. Ia selalu bercerita panjang pada Gerard bagaimana kehidupan sekarang di Fairytail. Menyenangkan. Sekadar bercerita padanya terasa lebih dari cukup. Rasa takutnya selalu lenyap. Dan Gerard selalu ada di sisinya.

Pemandangan sangat indah. Ia melihat garis horizon yang utuh dan tertutup oleh gunung dan hutan. Paduan hijau dan kilau danau menjadi objek utamanya. Sesekali ia melihat orang lewat, memancing, dan bersenang-senang. Ia tersenyum.

"Erza..."

Sebuah tangan menggelayut di pundaknya. Erza tidak kaget. Tangan itu memeluknya semakin erat. Erza menggenggam jemarinya, dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Gerard?"

Laki-laki dibelakangnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan di sebelahnya, dan ikut bersandar di balkon sambil ikut memandangi danau.

"Kau lapar?"

Erza menoleh. Ia memandangi laki-laki disebelahnya, dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Ya, aku lapar."

Gerard tertawa pelan. Ia memandangi Erza, rambut scarletnya jatuh sempurna di pundaknya. Harum. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan wangi rambutnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyisir setiap helai rambutnya.

Gerard kembali memeluknya. Dagunya ia sandarkan di kepala Erza. Sesekali ia mengecup kepalanya, dan membiarkan aroma wangi rambutnya menyerbak. Erza menyukainya. Ia tidak melawan, dan membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu..."

Gerard menutup kedua mata Erza. Dan Erza tetap tidak melawan, sampai akhirnya kepulan asap hitamlah yang terakhir kali diingatnya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Gerard tersenyum sinis. Erza jatuh tepat dipelukannya.

"Kau terlambat dari waktu yg ditetapkan Gajeel."

Seorang laki-laki berdiri dibelakangnya, dan melangkah menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku Gerard."

"Tidak masalah."

"Dia sudah mati?"

Gerard tak menjawabnya.

_Endless Scratch_

"Ini akan menghisap kekuatanmu dalam jumlah yang besar, jadi gunakanlah disaat terdesak."

Tatoo aneh mula terlihat di tangan kanan Natsu, Lucy dan Gray. Tatoo yang sama persis seperti milik Mystogan. Natsu langsung berlari menuju sudut ruangan.

'Oi...'

Lucy dan Gray saling berpandangan. Suara Natsu menggema dalam pikirannya.

"Berhasil!" Seru Natsu sambil melihat tatoonya bersinar. "Kalian mendengar suaraku?" tanya Natsu dengan girang.

Perlahan rasa sakit menjalar di tatoonya. Natsu yang merasakannya langsung mengusap-usap tatoonya. "Hey, kenapa jadi sakit begini?" tanya Natsu pada Mystogan.

"Apa kubilang, gunakan seperlunya."

_Sial kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?_ Natsu menggerutu.

"Gray! Lucy! Persiapkan diri kalian, 3 menit menjelang portal terbuka!"

Bukan Lucy, melainkan Natsu yang menelan ludahnya. _Sebentar lagi._

"Natsu persiapkan dirimu, kita akan menahan portalnya bersama-sama!" Seru Gerard sambil menarik ujung lubang hitam portal dengan seutas tali merah. Ia memberi beberapa simpul pada tali tersebut, dan membaginya menjadi dua cabang.

"Lucy! Gray! Aku akan menahan portal bersama Natsu. Pergi, temukan, dan bawa pulang Erza dan Makarov!"

Gray mengangguk, dan Lucy hanya diam saja.

"Kalian harus cepat! Waktu kalian 3 hari, pergi, temukan, dan bawa Erza dan Makarov kembali! Jika kalian tidak kembali dalam jangka waktu itu, kekuatanku dan Natsu akan menipis, dan portal akan menutup. Dan tidak ada jaminan portal akan mampu terbuka kembali."

_Tidak ada jaminan portal mampu terbuka kembali._

Natsu membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar, mencerna kata-kata tersebut. Ia mengeraskan kepalan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Gerard.

"Oi.. Kau gila ya.." Ucap Natsu pelan. Kepalan tangannya semakin keras, dan terlihat tanda-tanda api akan meledak dari tangannya.

"Natsu!" Gray segera membekukan tangannya, tepat sebelum api itu mengenai wajah Gerard. Amarah Natsu meluap.

"Terserah kau. Mungkin memang bukan solusi yang baik. Tapi kau harus ingat, hanya ini satu-satunya cara mengembalikan Erza dan Makarov..." Jawab Gerard ringan, lalu meninggalkannya mendekati portal.

Natsu mengerahkan seluruh pikirannya untuk membuatnya tenang. Bukan waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Cih. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, mencoba untuk tenang. Tidak, ia tidak bisa setenang itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, dan itulah yang kini mengikis mentalnya untuk tetap menjalani misi ini. Ia mampu merasakan tangannya bergetar.

_Natsu Takut. _

Natsu menarik keras kerah baju Gray, dan menatap matanya tajam-tajam. Gray diam saja, walaupun ia sempat melihat nanar tipis di pelupuk mata Natsu. Nafasnya pun mulai berderu.

"Kau...

"Aku akan menjaga Lucy dan membawanya kembali dengan selamat." Potong Gray sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan membiarkan Gray berjalan menjauhinya, mendekati Lucy.

'BOOM!'

Suara ledakan terdengar dari dalam portal. Tanah sedikit terguncang, dan semua mata tertuju pada Levi Edolas.

"Gerard! Kestabilan portal menurun! Ada seseorang yang juga sedang membukanya selain kita!" Teriak Levi. Semua tertegun.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." gumam Lucy.

_Rasa takut itu kian membesar._

"Tenang, Gray, Lucy! Kalian akan tetap melewati portal ini dengan selamat!" Gerard menenangkan keduanya, sembari menghampiri Levi.

"Siapa yang sedang membukanya!?" Tanya Gray penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu. Kita harus cepat. Selagi seseorang disana kehilangan kestabilan portal, kita harus memberi kekuatan dua kali lebih besar, dan mendesak agar portal lain tertutup sementara. Diwaktu itu, aku akan memberi stabilitas penuh pada portal ini! Gray! Lucy! Cepatlah pergi dan setelah itu, serahkan pada kami!"

Portal mendadak kembali stabil, setelah Levi meluapkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Sekarang!"

Gray menggenggam tangan Lucy erat, dan langsung menariknya tanpa membiarkan Lucy mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Lucy langsung menoleh dan mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Natsu. Walau samar, Natsu tau Lucy membisikkan namanya.

"Natsu..."

Lubang portal menelan mereka, dan yang terakhir Natsu lihat adalah air mata Lucy yang sempat menetes. Gerakan bibir Lucy menggema dipikiran Natsu. Ia memantapkan pikirannya, dan segera menjalankan tugasnya.

_Lucy...!_

_Endless Scratch_

**To Be Continued**

**tambahan aja, sekat antara **

**'kertas di tangan kirinya.'**

**sama**

**'"Terbukalah..."'**

**jarak nulisnya 4 tahun**

***gak penting**

**Review? **


End file.
